Best Friends
by Starsinger
Summary: What if Kitty and Peter hadn't fallen in love when they met, and just became friends. Kete and Kiotr fans will both hate and love me when this is done. Okay, I lied, here's the end. The X-Mansion according to Prissy.
1. Meetings

So, It Begins

by Starsinger

What if Peter and Kitty hadn't fallen in love when they met? What if they just became friends? Nope, still don't own them.

The cab pulled up in front of the stately mansion. Kitty stared at her new home in wonder, a thirteen year old super hero, she thought with a shake of her head and a rueful smile. "Miss, this is your stop," came the prompt. The door opened as another hand handed the man the fare. "Thank you sir," came the polite reply. Kitty exited the cab and came face to chest with Peter. She was still startled at the immense size of the man.

Kitty smiled up at Peter, "Hi," she said shyly. "I'm here." It was rather an inane start to her school career, but somehow it worked. He smiled down at her as he grabbed her luggage and escorted her into the school. Kitty stopped inside as she was greeted by several people she had met before.

Ororo smiled at her warmly. "Welcome, Kitty, Professor Xavier is expecting you in his office. Peter, would you show her while I take her luggage to her room?" Peter nodded his head as they proceeded to another part of the school; Ororo climbed the stairs to the living quarters.

Peter filled her in on the current population of the school as they proceeded, "So, we all came here because Xavier asked, and we're mutants." Kitty mused. They entered Xavier's office where he talked to her. She seemed to have a natural talent for computers. Something that seemed out of sorts with what her powers did to computers.

"We'll take you through the Danger Room in a few weeks, Kitty, and see what you can do. Meanwhile, get to know your new home," she nodded as she and Peter left his office. They walked in companionable silence towards the living section.

"I know," Peter blurted out, "I'll give you a tour of the mansion! How does that sound?"

Kitty smiled and nodded her acquiescence. The mansion was huge, three stories that you could see and a lot you couldn't see. The attic promised endless possibilities for mischief. "The east wing of the attic is where Ororo lives. The regular apartments are on the second floor and the classrooms are on the first floor. The Danger Room and other gym facilities are located downstairs. The hangar that holds the plane that you'll probably learn how to fly. Most of us who can't manage unaided flight learn how to do that."

Kitty grinned, "I can float, but I get the feeling that doesn't count." He smiled back. She felt really comfortable around him. He was really cute, but it was feeling like he was more of a big brother. She didn't have any siblings. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have an older brother, Mikhail, he's a cosmonaut, and I have a little sister, Ilyana."

"Wow, I don't have any brothers or sisters," they stopped in front of a room. "My room?" she thanked him and watched him leave. She entered and found her luggage in her room. Her favorite stuffed toy, a dragon her aunt had given her when she was five, all ready occupied a space on her bed. She sat down and rifled through her luggage for her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm crushing, big time. I met the cutest guy! Doug Ramsay isn't your typical tall dark and handsome, but__ he's smart and funny and a mutant like me, and he loves computers! I can't wait to start challenging him to some video games.__ Yeah, I suppose Peter's cute __enough;__ he's just so much older than I am. He'd never notice me anyway. Gotta go, Storm's calling me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm had called a meeting of the new students. Besides Kitty eight students had come to the school for the new term. She made sure she sat next to Doug. "Your classes will cover all the basics you would find in a public school, Math, English, Science, Computer, and Physical Education, among others. There will be specialized classes depending on your inclinations, and of course training to hone your mutant abilities as well team building. I think you should know that the X-Men are down a team member with the death of Jean Grey. One of you will be picked to fill that position.

This, of course, grabbed everyone's attention. The possibility that one of them would become an X-Man set everyone to whispering. Kitty shrugged; logically it would be Sam or Dani, one of the older students who would fill that spot, or at least one with a strong power. She admitted to herself that she and Doug were far down on the list of probable candidates.

Two weeks later they hovered outside the Danger Room, about to be tested. Sam went first, and was promptly thrown out by a flour bag in his face and a scoop at the bottom. He was followed by Rahne, Xi'an, Roberto, Dani, and Amara. Kitty took a deep breath as she nervously entered the room. Logan's reassuring voice came over the speaker, "Don't worry Punkin, all you have to do is walk across the room."

So, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked across the room. Silence greeted her as she reached the other side and opened her eyes. Then laughter penetrated her consciousness, "I don't believe it!" she heard Logan exclaim. "Charlie spends weeks programming the Danger Room just for her, and she walks across it with her eyes closed!"

"I did okay?" she asked tentatively.

"You did fine, Kitten," she heard Ororo reply as she heard the door on the other side of the room open as the funny little alien, Warlock, entered the room. "Go join your friends." Kitty smiled as she heard, "I wish Charlie were here, I would have loved to have seen his face," suddenly Kitty's world turned upside down as she saw a whirling vortex in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kitty awoke hours later, she was on the plane on her way back to the mansion from Washington. "What happened?" she asked groggily. Logan looked at her grimly as he filled her in. "Wow, that's, wow, I helped save Senator Kelly? Well, a future me anyway."

"Punkin'," Logan stated. "In addition to starting dance class next week, I'm going to be training with you in hand-to-hand combat. You need to be able to defend yourself." She nodded, not sure what was going on. "We've decided to make you Jean's replacement on the team."

In case your wondering, one of my all time favorite scenes from an X-Men comic is the one from DOFP where she does just that, walks across the Danger Room with her eyes closed.


	2. Joining the Team

Joining the Team

by Starsinger

All right, clear something up here. I decided to bring the New Mutants in earlier than in the comics for a couple of reasons. First, the reason Kitty's parents took her out of Xavier's was her relationship with Peter worried them and they thought she needed to be around kids her own age, yes, I know, Emma Frost and the Massachusetts's Academy was a disaster. They'll be coming in later, she did get kidnapped my Miss Frost. Second, if she's not finding Peter that attractive, I feel she needs someone closer to her own age. Doug is the logical choice. Third, I'm a geek, nuff said. Normally, I'm good at writing the Scottish Brogue; I'm just not up to it right now. No, still don't own them.

Kitty sat on the bench in the locker room, pulling off her boots. The costume they'd given her, while not particularly stylish, was functional. Her roommate, Rahne, poked her head around the corner. Her classmates were about to go in themselves, and she was due up in the control room. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Kitty sighed, "We went to the South Pole." She replied, holding up a boot.

"That sounds like fun!"

Kitty tipped the boot upside down, letting the contents pour onto the ground, "Then why am I the only one who found sand?" Dani's head popped around the corner and laughter could be heard once she saw the pile on the floor.

"Logan still throwing you at Peter?" she asked. Kitty's dirty look answered her as she watched her friend finish changing clothes and head upstairs. "What's up with her?"

"She's tired, they're working her really hard," Rahne replied. "I suddenly don't envy her place on that team. She collapses into bed every night. I don't have a clue as to how she keeps up with her school work."

"Haven't you heard?" Dani asked. "She's a genius. I've seen her on that laptop every night. I've seen her with Logan, too, it's almost like she was born knowing…" she sighed. "And I thought I wanted to join that team." They looked at each other as they entered the Danger Room. There had been grumbles among the other students when Kitty jumped to the other team, but Dani, Rahne, and Doug had stood by her. They all had seen how tired she was. Dani, privately, even admitted she was somewhat envious. Training with Logan and the dance classes, with Stevie Hunter, was putting lean hard muscle on Kitty's frame. It would be another six weeks before the other students started working out with Logan.

Rahne looked at her, as if reading her mind, "I, for one, am not looking forward to the grueling pace Wolverine will put us through."Dani nodded in agreement as they entered the room. An hour later they were exhausted as they left it.

"I don't know how Kitty does it," she heard muttered. "I couldn't keep with her schedule."

They entered the dining room for lunch and discovered her working on her laptop and munching on a sandwich. She had managed to change clothes. "Get all the sand out of your boots?" Dani asked as she sat next to her. Kitty groaned as she rubbed her arm, they both noticed the huge bruise starting to turn blue there. "Logan do that?" Xi'an asked apprehensively, joining them.

"Actually, no, I slipped yesterday at dance class and landed across the bar," she sighed. "My own fault, I turned left when I should've gone right. They tell me I have the weekend off."

"What are you going to do?" Rahne asked.

"I don't know, my parents sent me some money, I'm seriously thinking about something normal, like a movie. I hear 'Enchanted' is fun." This set off a storm of debate as the boys, not wanting to be left out, chimed in for "Beowulf". Peter and Ororo joined in the discussion and it was soon sorted out. Ororo would take the boys to see **Beowulf** while Peter went with the girls to see **Enchanted**. When asked he simply replied that he was in the mood for something light and fluffy.

Dani leaned in close to Kitty, Rahne, and Xi'an, "Truth is he's got a crush on Amara. This is his chance to get close to her." They giggled as they watched their friend talking to Peter. "I think the feeling is mutual." Dani watched as Kitty kept looking around, keeping a nervous watch over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just Logan making paranoid," they all nodded as Storm approached and gave them their tickets. "We're being watched," Kitty whispered to Ororo as she watched the retreating backs of their friends.

The older woman nodded in agreement, "Good, your instincts are kicking in. No, I don't know who it is, but I doubt they'd do anything while we're in a movie theater. Just act natural." That feeling only deepened as the day went on. They all enjoyed the movies they went to see, and ended up at the local Pizza Parlor. Peter even became so bold that he yawned his arm around Amara's shoulders. Storm shook her head, "He's been taking lessons from Warren," she muttered. This caused an outbreak of giggles from her side of the table.

Two days later, just before her parents arrived to help celebrate Chanukah, she wrecked the mansion. In Kitty's defense, she would've been killed by the rampaging alien that had all ready killed three people, but her parents questioned the lack of children her own age at the school. Roberto and Amara were the only other ones at the school, everyone else went home for Christmas, and they had gone out with other friends for the night.

Her father thought that she was falling in love with the much older Peter. Before Kitty could say a word, Logan walked over to a class picture and handed it to them. Pointing out each student and stressing the fact that her "boyfriend", Doug, was only a year older than she. No one was more relieved than she when her parents were able to talk to Robert and Amara the next morning at breakfast. "Make nice with my parents," she whispered urgently to her friends. "Otherwise, "I'll end up in Massachusetts with you know who."

Emma Frost was a dirty word, no one wanted to go to school with the spoiled rotten brats she called Hellions. Christmas and the New Year went by with little notice, and in January, Peter's little sister, Ilyana, came for a visit.

Next, chapter, Ilyana grows up, and we meet a little purple critter named Lockheed.


	3. New Friends

New Friends

by Starsinger

I'm jumping Ilyana into the story, mostly because I want to bring in Lockheed. No, still don't own them.

Kitty awoke; feeling like her head was stuffed. She shook her head confusedly and got dressed for the day. Her fellow students had gone for a few days to Niagra Falls, and she and the X-Men were left alone in the mansion, well, Peter's sister had arrived last night. She entered the kitchen, ready for some breakfast as Ilyana and Peter sat at the table.

"Good morning," Ilyana said to her.

"Good morning, Ilyana. How are you?" Kitty responded. Then, suddenly, realized she was responding in Russian, not English. "Oh, so that's what the Professor meant by Russian lessons," Kitty groaned.

Peter grinned, answering her in English, "Da, he taught you Russian the same way he taught me English."

"Language lessons while you sleep. It's a wonder he's not been recruited by the State Department," Kitty said as she laughed. She poured herself some cornflakes, added milk, and sat down to eat. Kitty's stuffed dragon, Lockheed, had migrated into Ilyana's possession soon after her arrival and was firmly tucked against the child's side. Kitty shrugged, "He'll get a lot of love from her."

Virtuously, Ilyana placed the purple dude on the kitchen table before going out to play with Kitty at her side. It seemed like any other Saturday at the mansion. Peter grabbed another cup of coffee; he was due in the Danger Room in fifteen minutes and couldn't help but wish Amara was here. Soon, Kitty's screaming his name penetrated his consciousness. He ran outside with the rest of the team to find Kitty standing over a bright hole in the ground, and holding onto something for dear life. Ilyana was nowhere to be found. "Peter! I'm holding onto Ilyana! I don't know how long I can keep this up; whatever has her is very strong!"

It took seconds for her words to penetrate Peter's brain as Kurt teleported over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The team's thoughts were to keep her from being sucked in as she held onto the little girl who had disappeared. "Oh, God! She's gone!" Kitty cried. He could see her hands searching frantically in the hole, arms disappearing up to the elbows. Then, with tremendous effort that put her on her tush, she pulled and out popped…Ilyana. Everyone looked at her in shock. She looked like she was fourteen and spoke perfect English.

"Snowflake?" Peter asked tentatively. They bundled her up and took her into the kitchen. The story that poured out was almost too much to believe. The Demon Lord Belasco, kidnapped Ilyana to take advantage of her mutant power, teleportation disks, and use her blood that was tainted by her great-Grandfather, Grigorii Rasputin, to make her a portal to the human world for his demon hordes. Kitty and Storm spent the rest of the day digging up clothes that would fit her and moving her into Kitty's room. They called Rahne, who readily agreed to move in with Dani so Ilyana, who would be joining the school, could be more comfortable. Lockheed remained in the room, only he migrated to Ilyana's bed. Late that night, Kitty awoke to find Peter asleep in a chair in the room, standing guard over his little sister. She got up quietly and rummaged through a drawer. She pulled a blanket out and covered him with it, kissing his cheek before climbing back in bed.

Two old friends of Professor Xavier arrived the next day: Dr. Moira MacTaggart and Stevie Hunter. These were the two people that allowed Xavier to dream of peace between humans and mutants, both were human. Moira ran Muir Island Research Facility for Mutants, a specially built psychiatric facility for mutants. As she put it, "Mutants suffer from the same mental problems as humans; unfortunately, it's multiplied by their powers." She examined Ilyana and pronounced that she had suffered no lasting ill effects from her unexpected trip between dimensions.

Stevie Hunter was Kitty's dance teacher. Kitty was taking her first forays in flying the Blackbird when they arrived. They watched as the plane appeared to wobble with her inexperienced hand. "She's actually expected to be able to fly that?" Stevie asked. Moira nodded. The plane straightened itself out and started flying around the neighborhood. Fortunately, the neighbors were fairly used to seeing strange things around Xavier's.

They spent the day by the pool with Kitty, Ilyana, Storm and Peter. Kitty was more than a little shy about wearing the bikini Dani had insisted she buy for the pool and wore a t-shirt over it. It stayed there, until Ilyana snuck behind her and pulled it right off. Kurt walking by the pool whistled appreciatively as Kitty blushed. Then she cannonballed into the pool. Ororo shook her head, "Ah, to be that young again," she laughed as Ilyana started splashing her friend.

Kurt joined the women as Peter sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water, "Did we do the right thing? Making her part of the team?" Kurt asked.

Ororo pursed her lips thoughtfully at the question; Kitty was the youngest, well, aside from Ilyana, of the new students. "Meeting her older self, Kate, was quite an education," she said. "If she turns out anything like her, she'll be a force to reckon with, and don't tell me that you actually miss fixing Cerebro! She had it figured out within an hour of getting here."

"Yeah," Moira chimed in, "I heard she did without the manual."

Kurt muttered dire warnings about the girl's intelligence under his breath. They looked at him startled. "Look, we know why Emma Frost tried to grab her when she manifested. She's incredibly intelligent, incredibly dexterous, especially when you consider she's going through puberty, I was a clumsy mess, and her power would allow her to slip in and out of places without being detected."

That night Bobby called, saying the bus broke down and could someone come and get them? Moira and Stevie took off with Ilyana in good humor, they liked night trips. When they got home, the mansion was deserted, and Xavier, who had gone out on errands, couldn't explain why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty woke up screaming, it was the same dream again. She could accept that she was going to die; she just couldn't deal with becoming a brood before she did. She clutched the green flannel nightgown around her. She pushed herself to sitting on the edge of the bed. Peter peered around the corner of the doorframe, asking if she was all right.

"No, not really," she replied. "I can't help but think that all this is really unfair." He pulled up a chair and turned it around, so he could rest his arms on the back. "I mean, what if we transform, but we don't die, we're still there watching…" she started to cry.

He watched her sympathetically. Since they had been kidnapped and betrayed by Lilandra's sister, Deathbird, they were on their way to Broodworld. They were infected by the Brood's eggs, and were doomed to become one of them. All except Logan, who's immune system destroyed the egg in him, and Ororo, who had disappeared and no one knew where she was. Kitty started to cry as Peter patted her arm awkwardly. Soon, she straightened up and cleared the tears. "Well, tears aren't going to fix the situation, and I'm thirsty," he watched her move to the bathroom, wishing all the while that there was a way of letting everyone back at Xavier's what was happening without getting them killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was intense, Kitty used all the reflexes that Logan had spent months ingraining into her very muscles before she was pushed up against a wall, instinctively she phased. She landed in a nest, bones of various critters and the Brood lay scattered with one egg broken. She wasn't sure she wanted to meet whatever it was that caused this carnage. She scrambled out of the nest and ran into her pursuers.

They approached, their hissing laughs as they approached her. They had her and there was nothing she could do, they would take her to their lair to await her transformation. She screwed her eyes shut, and instead of their touches she heard their screams as fire suddenly blazed around her. Then she heard a curious sound in front of her. She opened her eyes to the sound of a soft, "Cooooo?"

Okay, if you've read the comic, you know who Kitty just met.


	4. Ties that Bind

Ties that Bind

by Starsinger

Okay, this isn't how this played out, but this is an AU, and hey, I can do it. No, still don't own them.

Kitty found herself face to muzzle with a small, purple dragon. She had to blink and rub her eyes as strange sensation passed through her mind. "Uh, hi?" she asked tentatively. She then heard her name being called, the battle apparently finished. She rose and ran towards the sounds of her team, her encounter with the small alien leaving her curious.

She ran back into her friends in time to be recaptured by the Brood. By the time they were brought back before the Queen, her stomach started turning over. Scott's embryo apparently had taken over his body and was helping the Brood. Unfortunately, it had as much success controlling Scott's powers as Scott had, only without eyelids. Suddenly, Kitty couldn't hold it back any longer; she doubled over and started vomiting. Logan bent down, holding her hair out of the way, trying his best to comfort her. He was certain that the embryo in her was breaking through.

Logan was prepared to kill them all, to prevent them from being used as pawns to take over Earth, but he was not prepared to see the partially developed embryo expelled with the last heave from Kitty's mouth. "Oh, God," he heard her whisper, "is that what I think it is?" He nodded his head, unsure how she managed it, but happy that this had occurred.

"Stay here," he whispered to her. She nodded, swallowing against the bad taste in her mouth. The Brood Queen was too busy screaming at her attendants to notice what happened. Logan was positive that the embryo that was just expelled was another Queen. He smiled grimly, that meant that when he killed the one in front of him, the Brood would die. The planet rocked around him again, it had become violent and would probably self-destruct soon. The Brood panicked and were soon dispatched as the majority of the X-Men collapsed, starting their own transformations. He watched as Kitty closed her eyes, not wanting to watch her friends die.

Logan unsheathed his claws, walking to the first figure to finish him when a bright light emerged from the cavern behind him. Ororo had succeeded; she freed the mind of the dead prophet-singer from the carcass of the Acanti on the planet and sent it up to the infant that would take its place. The last gift of the grateful sentients was to cleanse the X-Men of the infection that almost killed them. Just before Ororo beamed them up, Kitty looked around, "Anyone seen a dragon?"

Lilandra, whose throne had been usurped by Deathbird and sent into exile with the X-Men, shook her head. The planet was disintegrating around them. They watched as the planet imploded below them, "Good riddance," Logan muttered. Everyone agreed. "Well, we need to rescue the kids back at the mansion from the last of that kind." His grim words set everyone reeling, there was a Brood Queen hidden somewhere back home, and they had a bad feeling who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty sat in the lounge of the Starjammers' ship. They had come to their rescue after finding them with the Acanti. Corsair, their captain and Scott's father, had offered them passage back to Earth. The Acanti had bid the X-Men farewell as they soared to freedom, no longer tethered to the Brood as their ships. Their parting gift was of song, as Ororo shared the Prophet Singer's joy of finally being free. Ororo entered the lounge and watched her young friend.

"Hey, Kitten, are you all right?" Kitty looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "Logan told me what happened down there."

Kitty shook her head, as if coming out of a fog, "I'm not sure what happened, Ororo, and to think that my friends are in danger…" Ororo pulled a chair next to her and silently agreed. No one wanted to think that they might have to kill one of their own, but they could see no other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dani, Rahne, Doug and the rest of the New Mutants stood in the Foyer, looking up the stairs at the Professor's door. His behavior since the disappearance of the X-Men had bordered on the psychotic. "If you're so convinced that nothing's going on," Dani shouted at Roberto. Their temper's made everyone glad that Sam was co-leader of the team, "Then where are the X-Men? Where's Kitty?!"

This unfortunately, made Ilyana burst into tears, her brother had also disappeared. "I don't have an explanation, Dani!"

"Look at what you've done, Dani, Roberto!" Rahne exclaimed, putting her arm around a very upset Ilyana. Moira and Stevie happened upon the scene just as the wooden door leading to Xavier's office seemed to explode as Kitty flew outward. Her body crumpled to the first floor of the mansion as a large gun was in her limp hands. Stunned, time seemed to slow as the rest of the X-Men came through the door and Moira ran toward the stricken girl.

Something big and ugly came through the remains of the door that Kitty had just exited so violently, Scott got off a shot before Logan bounded up the stairs. The fight was short and one-sided as the Brood Queen who had hold of Xavier's powers didn't have control of his mind. He begged Logan to kill him. Moira looked up the stairs at them. "I have another idea, I have Xavier's DNA on file. I could clone him a new body and transplant the brain."

"Quickly, Moira, I'm not sure how long I can keep control," Xavier said.

Moira nodded, "Let's get them both down to the infirmary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short examination of Kitty revealed that she had only suffered a concussion and some minor bumps and bruises. Her EEG, on the other hand, showed some minor changes in her brain waves. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was in telepathic communication with someone, or something," she muttered. Rahne glanced at her friend, startled. The X-Men had said several odd things had occurred to Kitty while they were on the Brood World, but the results were that Kitty would be fine. Moira left Kitty to her friends and started the operation to remove the brain from the Brood. She kept glancing around, she had the strange feeling that she was being watched…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty awoke hours later to find Ilyana and Doug sitting at the foot of her bed. The rest of her classmates clustered around them, looking quite anxious. "She's awake!" Ilyana exclaimed.

"You're all right!" Kitty said at the same time, throwing her arms around her friends. Everyone crowded around her, demanding to hear about her adventures off-world. Ororo and Peter watched from the doorway as Kitty's naturally bubbly personality drew everyone into the circle.

"I wonder how she does it," Ororo said. "If she was in a regular school, she'd probably be a cheerleader."

Peter smiled, "She is quite charming." His eyes rested on Amara and then travelled to his sister, "I wonder how Xavier's new body is coming."

They found out an hour later that Xavier's transplant had been quite successful. Moira fussed over both her patients, making sure they both went to their beds for some rest. Ilyana and Lilandra both promised the good doctor that they would make sure they stayed put, at least until tomorrow.

Within a few days the rhythm of the school had returned to normal. Kitty and Ilyana left for dance class early that morning, trudging through the new-fallen snow. "I hope we don't miss the bus," Kitty muttered, "It's too cold to wait for another one."

Ilyana laughed, "This isn't cold."

"Says the girl who comes from Siberia!" Kitty replied with a laugh. She stopped and turned around, again she had the feeling that something was watching her. She shook her head as they headed for the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles Xavier stood on wobbly legs, he was determined to walk again. The parallel bars seemed very long as he forced his unsteady feet to move. He managed to get halfway across before he had to sit down. Lilandra was instantly at his side, "Why are you pushing yourself?"

"I don't want to be in that chair anymore," he replied through gritted teeth. I want to got with the X-Men on their missions. I want…" his words trailed off as she kissed him. "to be worthy of you."

"Always, Charles, always," they didn't notice that they were being watched. He was cold, and he was hungry. He could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty started her patrol by checking the security monitors. One of them in one of the sub-basements was on the fritz. She sighed before digging out her toolbox. _Professor,_ she called telepathically, _I'm going down to sub-basement B, __one__ of the cameras needs repairs. I'll finish my patrol when I'm finished._

_Be careful, Katherine, _he cautioned, he paused, her telepathic voice had gotten stronger. _Let me know if you need help. Peter's still here._

Kitty found the camera quickly, it looked like it had been chewed through. She made the repairs and contacted Xavier, _Ask Peter to come down, I don't like this. The wire was chewed through._ He acknowledged her request as she set her kit down and continued down the corridor. As cautious as she thought she was a squeal still escaped her lips as a small flying creature appeared out of nowhere. "Dragon! You're alive," she reached out her arms and he flew into them. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought you had died," she crooned to him as he settled on her shoulders, curling up quite happily.

Another noise caught her attention as what looked like large beetles skittered toward her, _Professor! I need help, now!_

_Those are Sydri, Katherine. They're impervious to our powers, so be careful. Peter's on his way!_

Kitty noticed quickly what he meant as she was hit by an eyebeam in spite of being phased. Pain shot through her body as a trickle of blood made it's way down her forehead. The dragon was doing his best to defend her breathing fire on the Sydri, but it wasn't enough. One finally cornered her, she screwed her eyes shut, hoping it didn't hurt. "Nyet," came a welcome voice. Her eyes popped open as she saw Peter's armored form marching toward the Sydri. "I think not," he told the beetle smashing it to bits. "Are you all right?" he asked, giving her a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you and that little dragon," she replied. The dragon flew out and landed on her shoulder, giving Peter a suspicious look.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They appeared in Xavier's office, even though Moira was fussing over Kitty again, swearing that she had suddenly discovered she had hit puberty with as many accidents as she was having. "Look, Professor, we can't send him home. We kinda destroyed it. So, can he stay?"

"Well, I can't argue with you logic, Katherine, yes, he can stay." The dragon flew over to his desk and sat, studying the man. "Can you understand him?"

"Y-yes, I can. It's not in words so much as emotions. His name is Lockheed," Xavier reached out a tentative finger toward the purple being in front of him. He seemed to agree with the name given him, and was even more agreeable to the scratch that Xavier was giving him. "Well, I've got a patrol to finish," Moira quickly grabbed her arm and marched toward the infirmary.

Peter shook his head in silent laughter, "I'll finish the patrol Katya, and yes, I'll pick up your kit from the basement."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The other kids discovered Kitty sitting down, having a late lunch. That wasn't the strange thing, they found that the popcorn bag sitting next to her was moving from side-to-side. It also appeared to have grown a tail. They stopped and stared, "Kitty," Xian finally asked, "what is that?"

Kitty looked up from the Robert Jordan book she was reading and saw what they were watching. The top of the popcorn bag tore open as Lockheed popped his head up and looked around. Ilyana looked right at him, "Oh, wow, you found Lockheed!"


	5. Old Enemies

Old Enemies

by Starsinger

I'm raising the rating on this story. There are some more mature subjects in this and upcoming chapters, and I just want to cover up my behind. Growing up in the 80's my first introduction to mutants was _Spiderman and His Amazing Friends_. This introduced me to _Peter Parker (Spiderman), Bobby Drake (Iceman), and Angelica Jones (Firestar_). I didn't realize until a couple of years later that _Firestar _wasn't in any comics. Well, she did get her own mini, with the White Queen, and I thought she got the shaft. So, I'm changing her destiny just slightly, okay, a lot. So, sue me, wait, don't, I'm a starving author, and you'd probably only get about fifty-eight cents from me. No, don't own these characters.

Kitty awoke to a dark room. She was strapped to a chair and her powers were nulled. She shook her head groggily. All she remembered was a hand covering her mouth and then nothing. A light shined down on her from above. "So, I finally have you. You and my other newest student could be my most valuable assets. A girl who can walk through walls and another who can use microwaves to set fire to objects."

"Emma Frost," the words hissed from her lips.

"You're a hard girl to catch. It's going to take a while to reprogram you. I have all the time in the world," an evil laugh followed her out the door. Kitty's eyes closed, she knew that even the Professor's training and shields could eventually be broken down. She looked over and found Lockheed lying in the bottom of the cage, unmoving. She didn't have a clue as to how she was going to get out of this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma exited the room uncaring of the comfort of the occupant of the room and found Sebastian Shaw and her newest student, Angelica Jones, standing outside staring in. "She's dangerous," Shaw said.

"I know what I'm doing," Emma growled. "Angelica, why don't you go try to convince our guest of the error of her ways," they watched the young red-head enter the room. "We need her," she growled at the man.

"We need both of them," he reminded her. "Kitty is a genius. She's probably smarter than you." He ignored the grunt from the woman. "She had all of Xavier's computers worked out within a week of getting there. Unlike Cypher, her power quite useful. Xavier was quite greedy grabbing both of them. What about the…dragon?"

"I'm not worried about dumb animals, Sebastian. If I can control her, he'll fall into line. They still don't know she's gone?" Emma asked tightly. The man nodded. They turned and walked out of the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty was late getting back from dance class, and Ilyana was worried. She paced around the Common Room until well past curfew. Not that there was anyone there to enforce it. The rest of the X-Men were in England helping Captain Britain beat off another monster that came from the Thames River. Finally, the phone rang, "Hello? Kitty?!" Ilyana asked anxiously.

"No, Ilyana, it's Stevie. Kitty isn't home? She didn't show up for dance class today. Someone called in sick for her," Stevie's voice trailed off. "Oh, god, I thought the voice sounded familiar."

"Please tell me it wasn't…" Ilyana's voice nearly choked.

"I'll try to get a hold of the Professor. We need to send out a rescue team," Stevie responded

Ilyana rousted up the rest of the New Mutants and a quick search of the grounds revealed that Lockheed was gone as well. Dani sighed, "So, how do we sneak into the Massachusetts Academy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelica eyed the girl in front of her. Kitty sounded tired as she looked at her, "Could you check on Lockheed for me? I haven't seen him move."

Angelica jumped, the girl sounded rather calm, "Lockheed? The…thing…in the cage?" Kitty nodded and Angelica gingerly reached in to touch the small dragon. He stirred at her touch and she was startled to hear a sigh of relief come from the chair.

"He followed me home a month ago, and I've been taking care of him," the other girl's eyebrow arched in disbelief. "It was quite an adventure. Why are you here, Angelica?"

"She told me that she can help me control my powers. I can fly!" Kitty couldn't mistake the joy that emanated from the girl. "I don't know how you can follow someone as evil as Xavier!" she retorted.

Kitty pursed her lips, thinking, "The first time I met Emma Frost, she came to convince my parents to attend this Academy. She was too late, Xavier got there first. She kidnapped them, and put them in cages. I was able to help get them out with Jean Grey," her eyes misted at the dead woman's name.

"NO! No, she'd never do that," there was doubt in her tone.

"Angelica, free me. We can go to Xavier's…" Kitty flinched as the temperature of the room went up a few degrees. She watched the other girl storm out. "Well, you can't blame me for trying."

Kitty slumped against the chair as the door opened again, and a short man dressed archaically entered. "Hello Ms Pryde," he said, his voice smooth. It sent chills down her spine. "Let's get more comfortable, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelica hid around the corner from the room. She wanted to talk to Kitty some more, and thought it would be best to wait. She saw the older man leave the room an hour later and slipped in after he and to female cohorts left the room. What she saw shocked her. Kitty was huddled on the floor in a corner, naked and crying. "Oh, my God, did he?"

Kitty pulled herself together before she looked up, "No, he didn't touch me, not in that way anyway. I think I can safely say my maidenhood is intact. My dignity, however, is not."

"You're out of the chair, can't you just…" her words trailed off as she noticed the collar around the girl's neck.

"No, this prevents me from phasing, and they took away my clothes. Look, if this doesn't convince you that Emma Frost is evil, I just don't know what will. She allowed him to touch me in places no man who isn't my husband should, and your precious mentor allowed this," Kitty's knees were drawn up to her chest, and she was rocking back and forth. Angelica fled the room, unable to face what had been done. Kitty, meanwhile, curled up in a corner and started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Ilyana assembled the team, Stevie had joined them. She was determined to find her favorite pupil. They took a deep breath, it had taken several days to get organized, but they were ready. They were dressed in normal winter wear to blend in. Ilyana transported them to just outside the school grounds at night. As they approached, they discovered the White Queen having a heated discussion with a student on the grounds. They couldn't see what was happening, but it ended with Frost ending up in a white heap on the ground.

The girl whirled as she heard footsteps behind her, "You've come to rescue her, haven't you?" she whispered. "You can't. Only a human can remove that collar…"

Stevie grinned, "Well, it's a good thing I came along, isn't it? What was that all about?" she asked.

"We disagreed. I don't think I'll be coming here anymore."

Dani stepped forward, "Then come back with us."

"Maybe," she said with a smile. "I want to go home first. Come on!" She grabbed a cloak tossed carelessly on the ground, and headed for the nearest building. "If we time this right, Mr. Shaw should be gone by now."

Several heart stopping minutes later they were back in the basement about to open the door. Angelica opened it and winced at what she saw. Kitty now hid in a corner, whimpering. All the boys stood agog, and then politely turned around while Stevie and Angelica rushed to the girl's side. "Kitty!" Stevie said, taking the girl's face between her hands. "It's me, Stevie. You're going to be okay." The stricken brown eyes that looked back at her trembled before tears finally poured forth. Stevie lifted her chin and saw the collar. It took a few minutes of fumbling managed to get it off.

Ilyana stepped forward, Lockheed in her arms and struggling to get to his friend. Ilyana actually looked at him in shock, "Ms Frost actually called him a dumb animal!"

"Well, that tells you how much she knows," came Kitty's weak reply. Stevie drew her to her feet and wrapped Angelica's cloak around her. Ilyana transported them back to the Mansion just as the X-Men arrived back from England.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stevie made sure Kitty was fed and put in pj's before they examined her. True to Kitty's word Shaw had not raped her, but there were other signs of coercion. "I don't get it, what's so important about her?" Logan asked. That was a question no one could answer. The psychological scars would not be as easy to heal.

Xavier turned to Angelica, "Thank you for helping our young friend, is there any way we can help you?"

She considered his request seriously, "I want to go home, and see my father. Then I'll come back here and finish what Ms Frost started."

Ilyana stood up, "I'll take her. We may want to bring Mr. Jones back with us, for his own safety." Angelica paled at the thought that her father might be hurt.

"Ororo, keep a close eye on Kitty, it might become necessary to replace the memories of what Shaw did with something a little less traumatic." The older woman nodded and left as Xavier turned to Scott, Peter, Kurt, and Logan, "I know your first inclination is to go tear this man limb from limb, but he's a member of the Hellfire Club, so he's probably a mutant as well. I've heard rumors as to what his mutation is, and if it's true, we don't need rush into this unwisely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day everything had more or less returned to normal. Kitty was talking about her ordeal. Shaw had been very careful to include women in his sessions with her to make sure that she couldn't make claims of rape. Ilyana returned to the mansion with Angelica and her father in tow. Xavier employed Mr. Jones as a general handyman and gave him and his daughter one of the family apartments. Angelica thrived in an environment of peer acceptance that she'd never had before.

Everyone worried about Kitty, that is, until she and Doug were caught making out on the couch of the Common Room. While it earned them a stern lecture from Xavier, it also elicited a sigh of relief from the staff. Moira was always a phone call away, as the Doctor put it.

Peter and Amara suffered a mutual break-up when they both regretfully concluded that they were attracted to someone else. Amara was soon seen around with Roberto and Peter had suddenly discovered a taste for red-heads. Kitty shook her head, "What is it about guys named Peter and women with red-hair?" Doug, who rarely left her side anymore, laughed. He was getting used to having a dragon for a hat.

A few days later their world was turned upside-down yet again as a young brunette with a white streak in her hair and an inability to touch anyone safely, showed up at the front door.

Yes, this tale has taken a dark turn. I don't think it'll stay here forever though. I'm keeping the higher rating for future chapters. Nude posing, maybe some implied sex, I don't know, we'll see. Let me know what you think.


	6. Rogues and Other Misfits

Rogues and Other Misfits

by Starsinger

I'm not sugar coating this. When Rogue first joined the X-Men, Logan was violently opposed to it. She had absorbed a friend's powers, Carol Danvers, to the point that she not only put her in a coma, but retained her memories. Since then, Rogue had been afraid of touching anyone else, thinking that it could happen again. This is what's happening here. They eventually became friends, but that's not happening yet. I thank Madripoor Rose for getting me the information on that situation. No, still don't own them.

Kitty sat in the Common Room, playing chess with Doug. _X-Men, _came Xavier's call, _I need to see all of you in my office._

Kitty's eyebrow quirked upward as she finished the move, "Checkmate," she said as she rose. Doug groaned, they had all heard the message.

The rest of her classmates watched her leave and fell to whispering, "What do you think?" Dani asked.

Ilyana looked around, "I think she'll stay. They need another team member to balance out the teams."

Xi'an grunted, "I think they'll promote Sam and put her with us. Logan doesn't like her." They fell silent at the truth of the statement. Carol Danvers was a name that was spoken of in reverent tones around the old man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marie Darkholme sat outside the office, awaiting her fate. It lay in the hands of a man who hated her. She didn't blame him, she hated herself. The voices in her head were sometimes so loud. She's watched the others enter the room and she still waited. She had been surprised by the appearance of a young brunette entering the room, but this it wasn't her place. A few minutes later an older man and a young red-head knocked on the door and entered. Marie, or Rogue as she liked to be called, fidgeted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think I need to tell you why I've called all of you here," Xavier began. "Rogue has come here to ask us for our help."

Kitty flinched as Logan's closed fists slammed against the oak desk. "No! I will never trust her after what she did!"

Xavier spoke softly as Ororo laid a calming hand on his arm, "I'm well aware of how you feel, Logan. Carol Danvers was my friend too, but I have an obligation to help. It's either here or I send her on to Muir Island."

"Pair her with Angelica," Kitty chimed in. "She wasn't here when the whole situation went down and isn't personally involved with anyone involved. Her Dad just might be a calming influence on her."

Xavier nodded, _Angelica, will you and your Father please join us?_ Minutes later another knock sounded at the door. The door opened, admitting the two in question. "I'm going to make a long story short, Angelica. The woman sitting outside attacked an old friend of our, Carol Danvers, and put her in a coma. Her powers allow her to absorb another's power, but she has no control over it. She absorbed Carol's powers permanently, along with her memories. You two are probably the only ones without a history with her, would you consider…"

John grinned briefly, "Angel, we can move another bed into your room," the girl nodded.

Xavier dismissed the X-Men and called Rogue into his office. "Marie, this is Angelica and her father John, you'll be joining them for the time being in their family apartment. They've been made aware of your problems. Angelica, don't forget about the game later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, that's not fair, you can't have two fliers, and Peter on you team!" came Dani's wail as Rogue joined the X-Men's team. Kitty grinned, this was gonna be good. They gave them Rogue as Kitty blew a bubble and launched the pitch straight at Roberto. He popped it toward right field as Ororo made a diving catch and threw it to second.

They weren't supposed to use their powers, Kitty pondered as Peter's popped ball looked like it was headed for low-earth orbit. Rogue took off after it proving that there were exceptions to ever rule. Peter waited until she touched back down before lumbering toward first. Logan had left for his wedding after the meeting and Scott had taken off for a family trip to Alaska. Word filtered down that he was bringing a date to Logan's wedding. Chaos erupted as Lockheed caught the ball and took off for parts unknown. He still didn't understand the game. That was okay, Kitty wasn't sure she did either.

Later that day Kitty rifled through her closet wondering what she should take for the wedding when Ilyana spied the harness sitting on the bed. "Kitty, what is this?"

"Oh, it's a gift from Warren. It's an image-inducer for Lockheed. I'm still not sure what it's going to make him look like. He thought it might come in handy in Japan. Good thing I'm not going to China." The Chinese penchant for Dragons made her a little nervous. She heard a loud giggle coming from the room and wandered out to find out what mischief her roomie was up to. She discovered Ilyana sitting beside a very disgruntled looking Siamese cat. "Lockheed?!" she exclaimed. "Well, it fits his personality!" she finished with a laugh.

The team gathered together after a few days to fly to Japan. Logan was marrying a lovely lady by the name of Mariko Yashida, and they were looking forward to the break in training and everything else that living at Xavier's entailed. Rogue came along and thought it was funny how the customs officials looked at Lockheed funny. Kitty still couldn't convince him to wear the harness, and she barely convinced them that he was a lizard that needed a lot of care.

"A lizahd with wings? Sugah, Ah don't think they bought it."

"Well, next time I'll stick him in the rucksack," Kitty muttered settling next to Peter on the couch. Lockheed was still grumbling as she accepted the tea from Mariko's maid. Absently she thought the tea tasted funny as she continued the conversation. "I thought they were going to quarantine him!"

Mariko smiled, "There are some advantages to being friends with the Crown Prince!"

Laughter went round as a sudden stomach cramp hit, _Poison_, she thought as the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty had to admit that she was surprised that she woke up several days later. Logan hovered over everyone, especially Rogue. Her groggy mind couldn't quite process all this information as she slowly sat up. Her stomach lurched as she groaned. Peter and the rest were in much the same shape, except Rogue, somehow, she was in worse. It was another couple of days before the doctors would release them, and they did so only reluctantly with Rogue.

The wedding day dawned beautifully as Kitty set about with her duties, she'd been asked to help the Shinto Priest with the wedding, and half the battle was figuring out how to put on the Kimono. She managed, barely with some help from Logan with the sash. She stuffed a sleeping Lockheed into the rucksack and headed to where the ceremony would be held only to hear Lilandra's angry, strident voice, "It's her, the destroyer. We must kill her!"

Kitty stopped in her tracks, there stood a woman who looked very much like Jean Grey. Xavier had a hold of Lilandra's arm as Scott put a protective arm around the strange woman's shoulders. "Professor, Lilandra, this is Madeleine Pryor. She's my date."

Kitty entered the shrine and managed to get the wig firmly into place. She took a deep breath and walked over to Madeleine and Scott who were getting settled on cushions. Scott was deep in conversation with Kurt who was sitting next to him. "Hi, you're Scott's girlfriend right? I'm Kitty."

Madeleine smiled back, "Yeah, weren't you a brunette?" She asked, noticing the black wig.

"Wig, I'm helping the Priest as sort of a Maid of Honor. Could you do me a big favor and look after Lockheed for me? He's asleep and shouldn't be any trouble."

"Sure," Madeleine agreed, taking the rucksack. No one appeared to notice her opening the bag until she had a firm hold of Scott's tie, "Who are these people and what have you gotten me into?" caused more than a few chuckles. Then Mariko dropped a bombshell, the wedding was off.

Okay, I love this scene. Madeleine opening the bag thinking she's about to see a cat, and it's obviously not. The action bubble popping up as Lockheed yawns and Madeleine obviously having no idea what she was getting into. Okay, next chapter, we meet the Moorlocks.


	7. An Artist's Drama

An Artist's Drama

by Starsinger

I really suck at naming chapters. Peter is attacked by the Brotherhood while date with Angelica. It's up to Kitty and the rest of the team to convince the Moorlocks to help while the force Kitty to keep a promise. This is a bit smutty, but, I rarely do things without a reason, so just trust me. No, still don't own them.

Kitty walked into Peter's studio wearing a robe, and a bit of trepidation. When Peter asked her to do this, Angelica immediately volunteered to be there for propriety's sake. Ororo, while not certain it should happen, also said she'd be there. Kitty couldn't help but wish she didn't have an audience. So, she entered the well lit room and approached the couch Peter motioned her to. She took hold of the ties on her robe and pulled them open. This was the first man that she let see her naked since her Dad changed her diapers. She dropped the robe and faced him.

Cognizant of the recent past, Peter asked Storm to help him arrange her the way he wanted her once she was reclining on the couch. He kept his hands to her arms, lower legs, and tilting her head just so. Kitty laughed, "Now I know how Rose felt in Titanic!"

Chuckles rounded the room as Peter took out his sketchbook. This was the first of several poses he wanted from Kitty. Fortunately, he was able to sketch them quickly. The room turned cool in the late afternoon and while Kitty wasn't shivering, goose bumps had appeared and her nipples had started to pucker. She also admitted that the stool that he put her on for the final pose, one of her backside, was getting uncomfortable.

Kitty replaced the robe and exited the room with the others only to find Logan pacing outside. "The Russkie didn't do anything, did he?" he growled.

Ororo stopped and stared, "Like what, Logan. What would he have done with me and Angelica there? Angel, Kitten, Peter are you hungry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty lay half naked on the bed. She lay on her stomach with Doug on top giving her a massage on her bare shoulders. The robe she used the previous day to pose for Peter covered her bottom half. Doug wore shorts. They had taken to doing this when everyone was away from the mansion. They'd get their work done and just relax and play a little. It hadn't gone beyond some heavy petting, but Doug was trying to be gentle with her.

Doug rolled her over and looked at her. Kitty's first reaction when they started this was to reach for the towel and cover herself up. This time she looked up at him through lazily lidded eyes. They had both passed their sixteenth birthdays without much too much trauma. Her breasts were beautiful, granted, the only other ones he'd seen were in sneak peeks at his dad's Playboys, and guilty looks into the girls' locker room. He lay down next to her and felt her snuggle up to him. There were some advantages to being a virgin, he thought.

She laughed, "I wonder how Angelica and Peter's date is going."

Doug kissed her forehead. She pushed herself up, "The longer we wait, the less work I'm getting done on that paper."

"Why are you taking a psychiatry course?" he asked as she shook out her robe before pulling it on. "You don't have to put it on."

"What if someone came home? Neither of us is exactly dressed."

Doug sighed the truth of it, she compromised by leaving the robe open as she sat down on the chair, typing away at the computer. Every bedroom contained two beds, a table and chairs, and other various and sundry furniture you would find in a bedroom. Another hour saw the project done and Kitty heading for the bed again. She lay down on her back and sighed, putting her folded hands behind her head. He grinned at her. "You're not helping my case," he laughed."

She pushed herself up on her elbows, "What?" Her eyes traveled down to his shorts where her attitude was making an impression. "Take them off."

"Only if you take off the robe," he retorted. A sad light flashed through her eyes before her hands went to the front of her robe and she shrugged it off. They'd played this game before as he stood and slid his shorts off. He climbed back onto the bed with her. She reached tentative fingers down and touched his manhood. It jerked and moved as he groaned; she had never gotten this bold before. The petting and playing became hot and heavy as her hand closed around his shaft and caressed it. Unused to the attention he came all over her hand soon after. She brought her hand up to her mouth and tasted it. "Kitty, don't you think this is a little soon?"

Kitty leaned up and kissed him, "No, I don't. I'm choosing the time and place of this action, I don't want anyone choosing it for me. He rolled her over onto her back and took her left breast in his hand, playing with the nipple. He bent down and suckled as she moaned, his other hand traveled between her legs, touching it for the first time himself. She moaned as he discovered that it was very sensitive. She was soon very wet as he stopped, he pulled out of the daze long enough to reach over into Roberto's drawer and pull out a foil wrapper. He wasn't taking any chances. After a lot of fumbling, he put it on and settled between her legs.

"This is my first time too," he murmured as he kissed her, her mouth opening to him for the first time as he pressed his way in. It went faster than he expected as his manhood all the way in, pushing through the barrier that he knew would be there. Kitty's hands pressed over her mouth, muffling the cry of pain that escaped. That quickly turned to moans as they figured out a rhythm that was good for both of them. It didn't last long, but they were both satisfied as they climaxed together. Doug rolled to the side, having enough presence of mind to remove the condom before pulling her into his arms. "Thank you," he said before falling asleep. An hour later they were awakened by a frantic Angelica calling her name.

Kitty got up, grabbed her stuff, and ran for the wall. She didn't want to get caught like this. Doug washed off and quickly got dressed heading down stairs. "Angel, it's Doug. What's wrong? Where's Peter?"

"He's been hurt!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty, Doug, and Angelica looked at Peter. It looked like he had been melted to the roof of the building on which they stood, "Pyro," Kitty muttered. She snapped open her phone, "Scott, meet me in town, we've got a serious situation."

Scott arrived minutes later along with the rest of the team. Angelica was crying on Doug's shoulder as everyone looked it over. "We need to get in touch with Moira and Hank," Scott said. "I don't have a clue as to handle this."

They headed back to the mansion and Ilyana turned around, "Anyone seen Kitty?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later no one had seen her. A body had turned up in the morgue that had looked like Kitty. Logan said it didn't smell like her. "Moorlocks," Storm growled. The Moorlocks were a group of mutants that lived in the city's sewers. Their mutations tended to be obvious enough to require hiding. Their leader, Callisto, had spiky hair and a patch over one eye. One of them had the power to change the appearance of anyone. "Last time we met with them, Kitty had promised to marry Caliban, a large, white skinned mutant with a gentle heart, if they helped them. My guess is that they've decided to take this matter into their own hands."

Moira looked up, "I hate to say this, but we need that one's help. He could reform Peter's body long enough to get him healed."

Logan growled, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They interrupted the wedding; Callisto thought that was rather rude. Kitty's befuddled mind took in all the information, including her forgotten promise. She sighed, "Caliban, I'm sorry I forgot. Help us and I'll be back to keep my promise in two days."

"She's lied to you once, why should we trust her now?" Callisto growled.

"It's up to you, Caliban, but my friend will die if we don't do something."

Caliban nodded as they headed up to the roof once more. Their actions put Peter well onto the way of healing. The next day Kitty picked up her rucksack and started packing. Moira came in, "This shot will prevent you from getting pregnant for a year. I'm going to miss ye."

Kitty hugged the older woman, thankful for the precautions that she took for her. She promised to try and return in a year for another shot. Ilyana eyes filled with tears as they trudged toward Kitty's new home. "Here," Kitty said, giving Ilyana three letters. "This one is for my parents, this one for Peter explaining everything, and this is for Scott. It recommends Sam as my replacement."

Ilyana's eyes filled with tears as she saw her friend retreat underground. She turned back toward the mansion in sorrow. The next morning she awoke to find Kitty coming back in, "Caliban released me from my promise. We, umm, well we slept together. He said he was satisfied with that."

"I bet," Ilyana said, hugging her. The rest of the mansion welcomed her home with welcome arms.

The Beyonder rears his ugly head in the next chapter.


	8. Shadowcat

Shadowcat

Okay, Zsaji's been done several times, and I'm not going there, but there's a break-up to deal with and Angelica's Dad is not going to take it as well as Kitty's did. Of course Carmen Pryde didn't live at Xavier's. Oops. Nope, still don't own them.

Kitty looked up from the book she was reading, Peter and Angelica were headed outside. Logan and Kurt looked like they were about to spit nails. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Zsaji," came the bitten reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelica came running back in minutes later, she looked like she was crying. Kitty snapped her book closed, "I'm going out there." Logan and Kurt glanced at her as she strode out the door. Their plans were a little less straight forward than hers. She approached Peter's large back, "Hey."

He glanced back, "Katya."

"You broke her heart," it wasn't a question. He opened his mouth, "Peter, you don't have to defend your actions, to me anyway. There's an old man up there who might want some answers. Peter, I don't understand how you could throw away something so wonderful for a dream, even if you did love her."

Peter looked down at her as she sat in the place just vacated, "I loved her." He whispered. She hit him, a good solid punch right to the shoulder. It was hard enough to leave a bruise, and he winced.

"You're a fool," she said. "Peter, my Mom called. I'm going back to Deerfield for a few weeks. The divorce came through…"

"I had hoped you would be around," he said. "Your mother needs you, I understand."

Kitty stood, "I'll see you in a few weeks, take care Peter." She kissed his cheek again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the mansion one after the other and was startled as Logan and Kurt bundled the Russian out the door. She trudged back upstairs to pack. This really was a bad time to leave, but her mom really needed her. Storm came in as she finished packing, looking at her strangely, "You really are leaving."

"For a little while," she said, "I hate this… Keep an eye on Angel, I'm really worried about her."

Ororo hugged her, "Kitten, you worry about everyone else. What about you? What will we do without you?" Ororo silently drove her to the airport.

The plane ride was uneventful, and her mother waited for her at the airport. It appeared to be a normal life for about two weeks. Kitty spent most of it helping her mother pack. She was moving into a smaller apartment since the divorce, and she simply didn't need all this room. Kitty marked some of the stuff to be forwarded to the mansion. She met up with her Aunt Rebecca, and ruefully admitted that the stuffed dragon had found a new home. "He has a good home," Kitty said. "Ilyana will love him to death."

Things started to go downhill when her father showed up. He came to see Kitty and they got into another fight. She fervently wished that Lockheed were there as the shouting escalated. The end result was both Carmen and Kitty ended up leaving the house in a huff. Carmen fully intended to put Kitty on a plane back to Westchester, but Kitty followed him to Japan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood in front of him; an unseeing, unwavering warrior. Logan had trained her well, he had trained him even better. The best part was that Logan trusted her, and that was his undoing as the girl sliced him up. Then the battle went to haze, when it cleared, both were gone.

Logan sped along the highway, Kitty in tow. He didn't know how this happened; she had become an efficient killing machine. Pain lanced through his body, "Ogun," he muttered under his breath. She moaned and started to come around. He was headed to Mariko's. He needed her help and safe place to stash Kitty. She struggled violently against the bonds, hatred flaring in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Punkin'," he whispered as he laid her out again.

"Logan-san, you should not have brought her here," Mariko whispered.

"I didn't know where else to go. After she kills me she'll go after her father. Ogun needs to pay." By the time they got back to the room she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty sat on the edge of the roof. A rare place in Tokyo, most roofs had fences around them. How had she come to this place? She'd followed her father to Japan and couldn't remember what happened after that. She felt…dirty. She walked off the roof, her phasing ability allowed her to float above the ground. "I'm no longer Sprite, or Ariel," she thought. "I am a shadow of myself. I am Shadowcat."

Kitty evaded all three of them for three more days before they caught up with her. A little street rat helped Logan track her down. As Kitty beat Ogun down Logan tried to stop her. It finally proved futile as all the anger and rage of what he did came pouring out, but in the end she couldn't kill him. This is what Logan counted on, but Ogun would not be denied as he ran at both of them with his upraised sword, "Pryde, phase!" Logan shouted as he drove his claws through her insubstantial form and into the man behind her. She collapsed, sobbing and it was all he could do to console her. That is until they met up with Mariko at the ice cream shop. It looked like she was going to fight over the ice cream sundae with the girl over it. Logan shook his head. Some things never changed.

Marauders.


	9. Disaster

Disaster-future chapter

by Starsinger

The Marauders have come to town, and things don't look too good. No, don't own them.

Everything had happened so fast. Caliban had arrived that morning, badly hurt, saying that there were mutants in the sewers slaughtering the Moorlocks. Storm, feeling responsible as their leader, gathered the X-Men together and headed out to help. An hour later Ilyana got a frantic call from Scott telling her to call Moira and Hank and ask them to come in, they had people who needed immediate attention. Then she heard someone exclaim, "Scott, Kitty's not breathing!"

"Have Doug power up the Stasis tube, both of them," he shouted into the phone as it went dead. Tears streamed down the girl's face as she contacted the two doctors and helped Doug with the chambers and then came the hardest part, waiting.

The X-Men arrived, Rogue flew in carrying Kitty at breakneck speed. Peter cradled Kurt, who was breathing but hurt, in his arms. Kitty went into stasis first, she looked bad, her face ashen as they quickly closed the lid and Doug fired up the chamber. After consulting with Moira, they put Kurt into the second chamber and waited both doctors were on their way.

Moira and Hank worked well into the night on Kitty. Things looked grim, they repaired damage done to the girl's diaphragm, but she died three times on the table and was on a vent. Kurt's injuries had to wait for the next day. They were easily repaired, and Moira felt confident that with time, he would wake up. She consulted with Brian, who had brought her in, and Hank, "If she survives the week, I want to take them both back with me."

"If?!" came a stricken voice. "You mean she might still die?!!!"

"Snowflake…" Peter said, standing behind her, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. He had snapped the neck of Riptide when he heard Kitty's screams. Rogue, standing behind him, broke down. It was her life Kitty saved when she got in front of the Mutant's aim.

"Lass, I've done everything I can do. It's now up to Kitty, and whether or not she wants to come back to us."

Ilyana approached the bed that held her best friend, Lockheed curled up beside her, "You come back to us, you hear me! You can't leave us!" Tears streamed down her face as the steady beat of the heart monitor and the breathing machine filled the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood in the doorway watching. Moira's pen made a steady scratch as she wrote notes on the paper in front of her. One of the nurse's from the local hospital had come into help. As Nora put it, "You're family."

"Ye dinnae feel anymore helpless than I, Wolverine," Moira chimed in.

Startled, he looked at her. Then he sat in a chair between the two beds. "Hey, Punkin, Elf, I'm often told that talking to people can help people in comas. So, I thought I'd give it a shot. I'd sing our favorite drinking song, Elf, but unless you're drunk you shouldn't hear me sing." He heard laughter from the other side of Kurt's bed as Nora straightened up from retrieving a dropped pen.

"The team isn't the same without you two. Sam and Angelica are coming along, but they just don't have your…panache," he never noticed the tears streaming down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty crashed twice more before her body finally decided to keep living. Her mind was the only question. She just wouldn't wake up. The decision was made to put her back in stasis for the trip to Scotland. Logan's heart lurched as Moira turned off the vent and disconnected Kitty from it. She still wouldn't breathe on her own. Hank kept telling everyone that should correct itself once her wounds were healed. Logan picked her up and put her in the chamber, and kissed her forehead, "Come back to us, Punkin'," he whispered.

Everyone gathered on the lawn to watch their friends leave. Kurt was stable enough to just require a gurney as he was rolled onto the plane. Brian looked at the people gathered there, Peter holding his sister as she sobbed. Rogue, standing a little apart from the group, head hung low. Kitty's classmates clustered together, trying to gather strength from each other. The surviving Moorlocks hovered behind them. Erik Lensherr stood, looking lost. He was probably convinced that if Xavier were here… Moira entered the plane without a backwards glance, Brian following. His last view of the mansion was of Storm, sitting on the roof, watching him pass.

Brian looked over at Moira, "So many out there right now call themselves a team, **those are teams**." Moira nodded in agreement as the plane accelerated for Muir Island.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank sighed, Peter had sustained an injury to his leg that prevented him from transforming back to his human form. "If Kitty were awake, she and Magneto could fix this," he told the giant in frustration. The Marauders' attacks were still wreaking havoc. An idea struck him, "Rogue, Erik, could you join me in the infirmary?" he asked over the intercom.

Hank explained the problem to both of them. Erik turned around and hit the intercom, asking Ororo to join them. "Let me get this straight," Rogue said. "You want me to absorb enough of Kitty's power to make Peter malleable so Moira and Erik can heal him," she said as Storm entered the room.

"Without Kitty waking up, I just don't see how else we'll manage it. You get the memories of those you absorb, right? You could tell us if Kitty's still there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A routine developed over the next week as Moira made her rounds on the patients she dealt with every day. She shook her head as there could be anything close to normal. It took another two weeks, but Kurt came fuzzily out of the coma and took his situation with good humor. He didn't take Kitty's situation with good humor. Since Moira had put them in adjacent rooms, Kurt spent as much time as he could with her, reading. Moira asked Meggan to come in, her empathic senses were as close as they were going to come to a telepathic reading unless Rachael returned. No one knew where that girl had disappeared to.

Was Kitty still there? That question was uppermost in everyone's mind. Her body barely functioned, but was it right to keep her alive. Only a direct contact with her mind would let them know what to do, and no one was asking Emma Frost for her help. She looked up as Rogue, Erik, Peter, and Hank entered. Kitty's friends hovered around the entrance. "I dinnae like it, but I cannae see that we have much choice," she said as Rogue removed her gloves.

"Ah'm sorry, Honey," she murmured as she laid a hand on Kitty's arm. A welter of information came through the link. A man touching her, he put his hands where they didn't belong. A white haired woman chaining her to a wall so there was nothing she could do to resist. The two of them perpetrated this horror on her over several days. She finally jerked her hand away as she fought back tears and went to help Peter. She had to return several times, but Peter's wounds were repaired and Kitty survived.

Rogue finally sat in a chair next to Moira, "She was molested, wasn't she." Moira looked up and stared at the younger woman. "She's still in there, she's not sure she wants to come back to a world where he still could hurt her."

Moira dropped her pen and brought her hands up to her eyes, "I was afraid of that. Brian!" she called, getting the Brit's attention. "It's time we hunted down Sebastian Shaw."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moira walked into Kitty's room, chair in tow as she looked around at Kitty's friends. Ororo stood at the window, looking at the storm lashed island. "All right, kiddos, let's talk." All eyes suddenly riveted on her. "How are ye feelin'."

"How are we supposed to feel?" Ilyana asked, her eyes dull.

"I dinnae know, lass, ye tell me. Yuir best friend lies in that bed," she said, gesturing toward the sad sight, "and she might die."

"This ain't right," Sam burst out. "All she was tryin' to do was help her friends. Why did they do this?"

"I ha' my suspicions Sam. I think they attacked the Moorlocks because they thought no one would care. They dinnae realize that the X-Men tend to defend the hapless. No matter who they are."

"What's her…prognosis?" Dani asked, swallowing against a sudden lump in her throat.

"When Harpoon's weapon struck her it caused damage to her diaphragm. That's the muscle directly beneath the lungs that expands when we breathe. If it's damaged, ye cannae breathe on yer own. We've repaired the physical damage, although, she'll be on the vent until her diaphragm heals."

"In other words, when she wakes up, she's probably not going to be happy with you," Storm said with a shaky laugh.

Moira smiled, "Yes, well, we ha' some information provided to us by Rogue that might help us reach her mentally. It appears she's retreated from this world and doesnae want to return. We find him, maybe we can reach her."

"You're talking about Shaw, aren't you?" Xi'an burst out with sudden insight. "She doesn't want to come back because of him."

"Just how do you propose to get him here to bring her back?" Ororo asked.

"I dunno, I'm seriously thinking about threatenin' him with having Brian drop him the middle o' the Atlantic and leavin' him there."

"I don't understand," Ilyana said. "Why doesn't she wake up? Why is she letting him control her this way?"

"There's no easy explanation, child," Storm started.

"I don't care, I hate her! I hate him for doing this to her!" Ilyana ran out of the room, Rahne quickly following. Moira sighed, wishing answers were as easy as keeping Kitty alive had become.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian Shaw had fallen. When Brian and Logan finally tracked him down, Moira found herself in one of the seedier pubs in Northern Ireland. Brian had convinced Logan not to come along by telling him about dropping the man in the middle of the ocean if he didn't cooperate. The feral light that came to his eyes showed his approval of the plan.

"Sebastian Shaw," Moira said, confronting the man. "Did ye honestly think you could assault a child and get away with it. The universe has an odd way o' correctin' its own mistakes."

"What are you doing here, human?" he spit the words out.

"Tryin' to help both of ye, believe it or not," she explained Kitty's situation, and his options. His face blanched as he realized how much good his powers would do him.

"Karma's a bitch," he commented. He swirled the beer glass in his hand around. "All right, woman, at this point, I've got nothing to lose. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

They returned to Muir Island and Moira found that events played out so fast, she couldn't process it. She was sitting in her office when a sudden thud was followed by a sound of something skidding across the floor as Meggan's cry of "Moira!" came from Kitty's room.

She came out into the hall to find Shaw on his ass and against the wall. He had been cold-cocked, and the nice shades of purple and blue that his left eye was turning gave mute witness to the fury of his assailant. She charged into Kitty's room right behind Brian to find Kitty wide awake and glaring at the doorway. She sighed with relief, "Well, I see ye decided to rejoin us!" She came over and touched the girl's head, "No, missy, that tube is stayin' right where it is."

"If that's what her punch was like after she's been in a coma for a month," a voice sounded behind them, "I don't even want to think about what it's like when she's fully healthy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty and Sebastian took the next week to come to an understanding. She was finally able to take her anger and frustration out on the man. Much of her part of the conversation was typed in all capital letters and used language that Moira didn't know Kitty knew, much less knew how to spell. They had quickly given her a laptop computer so she could communicate. Fortunately for Moira's peace of mind, Kitty had stopped complaining about the tube when they disconnected it long enough to maneuver her into a chair Shaw and Meggan could take her out for a breath of fresh air. She nearly panicked as breathing on her own was still a difficult proposition.

Bundle Kitty up they did. They found a chair similar to that of Xavier's and piled on the blankets. Then they put her into it. Then they put a portable machine beside her and piled more blankets on top of her. This ensemble also included a jacket, gloves, a hat and ear muffs. As Shaw put it, "I know it's cold here, but are you sure she's not going to overheat?" Lockheed hovered nearby, observing the entire operation and occasionally making a comment that made Kitty grin. It was good to see her smile.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Scotland. Kitty was able to maneuver the chair herself and they soon found themselves on what passed for a front lawn of the facility. "It feels good to be outside," she typed as Peter crutched by, Moira still wouldn't let him walk on the leg. She watched as Meggan took off to fly; she'd felt the need to stretch her legs and this trip gave her the excuse.

"How do you forgive, Kitty?" Shaw finally asked.

"I almost let myself die, because of it, Shaw. I cannot let myself go down that road again. I feel like if I don't forgive and move on, it'll tear my soul apart. At least I was able to confront you to manage it. No more anger, the pain lessens every day." They stared out over the storm lashed island, they weren't left alone, no one trusted Shaw, it just wasn't obvious.

Shaw sighed, "I just hope life can be just as forgiving." Everyone glanced up as the Blackbird came in for a landing. Kitty, Kurt and Peter had no shortage of visitors. "I think I'd better make myself scarce," Shaw muttered. No one said aloud what would happen if Wolverine found him there. Kitty settled back and waited for them to disembark.

Kitty's face lit up as she realized that Caliban and Callisto were among those coming off the plane. She liked Caliban and was glad that he survived the attacks beneath the streets. "Pretty Kitty?" he asked anxiously, "you are getting better?"

Kitty smiled as she typed on the computer, "Yes Caliban, I'm getting better. No, I don't know when I'll be off this machine."

Kitty turned the computer to Callisto who read it for Caliban. "Why can't you talk? Is it because of that thing in your mouth?" Kitty nodded as the rest of the visitors came over.

Ilyana nearly tipped the chair over as she rushed over and hugged Kitty. Logan grunted that it was good to see her awake. She smiled at their babbled questions, "I promise, guys, I won't do that again," she typed.

Please, R&R. Next chapter: The Sword Is Redrawn.


	10. The Sword Redrawn

The Sword Redrawn

by Starsinger

Poor Kitty, she's been abused by a lot of people lately, I just hope she survives everything! No, still don't own them.

Kitty lay in her bed, the vent breathing for her, her eyes firmly closed. Movement outside the door caught her attention as her eyes fluttered open

"None of those that you killed and hurt matter, nobody cares for them, huh, Bub? I got news for you, they did!"

Kitty's mouth moved, no sound came out as Logan continued, "No, look at her. Look at what you did! I hope this haunts you for the rest of your life." He hauled the man back out the door as Kitty sat up. She pulled her laptop out of a drawer and started work back on the homework she'd been missing while laid up in the hospital. Kurt thought they would have cut her some slack since she'd been hurt. Unfortunately, she'd had no such luck.

Minutes later Logan returned, "That was a little dramatic, don't you think?" Kitty typed.

Logan softened, he couldn't be upset around her, "No, what happened to you was dramatic. So, when are you getting off that?"

"Soon, I hope. Is there any chance of my getting out of here today?" Logan knew what she meant.

"Let me ask Moira if she'll let you out. It's a nice day."

Minutes later the good doctor returned with Logan, "I'm going to do one better, I'm taking the tube out today." Kitty's eyes lit up as she let the head of the bed down. She was so tired of that infernal machine. The tube finally came out and Moira handed her a cup of juice for her throat. "Yuir voice is goin' to be a little hoarse, that should pass with use. Take the usual precautions, Logan, I dinnae want her to catch a cold."

The juice felt good sliding down a parched throat. She'd had enough of IV feeding as well. Logan grinned at her, "Well?" he asked.

Kitty's voice creaked after long disuse and a foreign object being stuck down it for well over a month. "Good," she croaked.

Logan sighed, it was good to hear her voice again. "I've got an idea," he walked over to the hospital phone. "Hey, Ororo, is everyone there? Yeah, okay, put it on conference," he hit the speaker button on the phone.

Kitty cleared her throat, "Hi everybody!"

A welter of voices sounded over the phone before Ilyana's voice finally cut through, "Kitty, is that you?"

Kitty laughed, it sounded as rusty as her voice, "Yeah, it's me. Moira took the tube out today. How's it going?"

Someone laughed, "Terrible, I'm beginning to appreciate your place on the team, Kitty. You'd better get back here soon."

"Soon as I can," Kitty promised.

"Sugah, is that really you?" Rogue's strained voice came over the phone. That dreadful day was indelibly imprinted into her mind. She turned to check on Kurt who had taken a hit when she heard a scream behind her. The whole world seemed to slow as she watched Kitty crumple to the ground. She bent down to turn her over and was immediately struck by the fact that Kitty wasn't breathing. "Storm, she's not breathing," Storm checked her pulse before she began mouth-to-mouth. "Scott, Kitty's not breathing!"

"Yes, Rogue, it's me, honest. It's really good to be heard. I'll be back soon as I can, promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

For Rogue that just wasn't fast enough. She packed a quick bag and was on her way out to fly to Muir Island when she ran into Scott. Upon hearing that Kitty was talking he quickly organized a group, all right everyone, for a field trip, even talking his wife into coming with them. The last year had brought a roller coaster of emotions for Scott. He and Madeleine had married a few months after they met and she gave birth to a son, Nathan.

The trouble was that she didn't want him to stay with the X-Men, she wanted him home, with them. Xavier's heart attack and the return of his long lost love, Jean Gray, were not helping matters any. Fortunately, she genuinely liked Kitty and was more than willing to go for a visit. After Xavier had his heart attack, he left for space, leaving Erik Lensherr in dubious charge of the school, and had not been heard from since.

Moira sighed when she spotted the plane coming in for a landing, "Kitty, you're about to be invaded!" She warned.

Kitty looked up from the book she was reading and decided to move into the chair. Moira didn't want her overexerting herself, even though her legs worked just fine, even if she was a little wobbly from not using them overly much. She even met them outside after much fussing by Moira. She couldn't help but laugh at the almost overwhelming questions that came out of so many mouths at once. "Geez, guys, I'm not the only invalid here. I'm sure Peter and Kurt would be hurt by your indifference, especially you, Ilyana."

Everyone laughed as Ilyana blushed. Peter limped over as Kurt high-tailed it in their direction. Moira had forbidden him to teleport until he was fully healed. It was a restriction that he didn't like, but he lived with it. Laughter was a rare commodity, and was a welcome sound. Maddie surprised Kitty by plopping Nathan down in the chair with her. The baby started bouncing up and down in Kitty's lap; fortunately, the stabilizers on the chair worked very well. Kitty reached under his chin and tickled it causing the baby to laugh. Kitty leaned back in the chair, basking in the warmth of her friends' attention, wishing it could last forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dallas, it was now a dirty word. The X-Men had gone to battle in Dallas and died. Kitty, Kurt and a recently re-emerged Rachael were the only ones left of the X-Men. Lockheed looked at her, concerned as fresh tears welled from her eyes. She looked up at Kurt and Brian Braddock, "So, you want us to help form a new team, here in England?"

Rachael looked up, "What in the world would we call it?"

Kurt grinned, "I can only think of one word that would be appropriate, Excalibur."

I never saw the comics in which the X-Men died in Dallas (I'm from the Dallas Fort Worth area), and I don't remember what the exact circumstances under which Excalibur was formed. I'm going to go through at least one of my favorite cross-dimensional capers in the next chapter as they visit merry old-England.


	11. Moving Day

Moving Day

by Starsinger

Kitty, Lockheed, Kurt, and Rachael move from a spacious mansion to a cramped Lighthouse with Brian and Megan. They are so thrilled! No, still don't own them.

"Achoo!" a sneeze bellowed from the blue clad figure sitting in the kitchen. It was a nice Lighthouse, it was just cramped. Kitty, Rachael and Lockheed shared a "room" that was partitioned off by a curtain. It was partitioned off from the rest of the lighthouse. "Who thought dat dis was a goob ibea?" she asked petulantly, Kitty didn't feel at all well.

Rachael came in with a grin, "The only people who got their own room, Brian and Megan."

Kitty looked down at her oatmeal; it suddenly didn't look as appetizing. "I'm going back to beb," she muttered. Rachael handed her some cold medicine before she left. Kurt's threat to turn her into Moira if she didn't take care of the cold still rang in her ears. She walked into the entryway to find Brian carrying her computer equipment with one hand. She shook her head.

"Where do you want it, Kitty?" he asked cheerfully. She promptly sneezed at him.

"Put it in my sleeping cubicle, please," she responded. "I'll set it up after I feel bedder."

"Where are you going, Katzchen," Kurt asked.

"Beb, Elf, I'b going to beb."

"Maybe I should fix her a hot toddy," Megan said. She paused, "She did just say she was going to bed, didn't she?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty had just managed to get her laptop up and running when the power went out, again. She groaned, as she grabbed the dragon. He was better than a candle. She headed downstairs to where the circuit breaker box was held, grumbling all the time. "We'll let you handle the equipment, Kitty. It'll be just like at the mansion. Yeah, if the mansion's wiring was half as bad as this place's, the Danger Room wouldn't work," she walked down the steps only to find a light approaching her. Curious she got closer and came face to face with…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Me, it was me! Only I was reptilian, and Lockheed was with me too. I'm telling you something is weird about this Lighthouse!" She shook her head.

Rachael shook her head, "I had a similar encounter the other night. Brian, are you sure this place is safe?"

Brian looked up, "As safe as anyplace I've lived. I know it's cramped in here. Let's just make the best of it. Alistaire Stuart is due here tomorrow. We don't want him hanging over our shoulders all the time. Kitty, what is that?"

Kitty cradled a small, metal ball in her hands. Well, it was more of an ellipse, and it had a face. "I have no idea, so I'm calling him Widget."

Eyes rolled, Kitty's penchant for naming things knew no bounds. The next day Dr. Alistaire Stuart of WHO (Weird Happenings Organizations, no, I'm not kidding) showed up on a bus and Kitty immediately developed a crush on him. He, on the other hand, developed one on Rachael. The result was that Rachael ignored his infatuation, and he ignored Kitty's or maybe he was simply unaware. Kurt brought on a pot of coffee, "Sorry, Kitty, I don't make Moira's coffee."

"Oh, you mean the kind that only Logan would…did appreciate? I think I can live without it," Alistaire gave her funny look. "Dr Moira MacTaggart makes her coffee really, really strong." Kurt made choking noises in the background. "Unless you have an iron stomach, or really need caffeine rush, I don't recommend it."

Alistaire nodded, Rachael reached out with her telekinetic powers to pick up her own cup when Widget suddenly seemed to come alive. A bright light flashed through the bus and suddenly, they were no longer in the England that they knew. They all looked at each other and climbed out, Kitty and Rachael went first. Only to be confronted with what looked an awful lot like a pair of ogres. Then they saw the young man in the clearing, he had drawn a sword and was preparing to do battle as the Kitty joined the fray. Rachael just sat back and watched. It ended fairly predictably, Kitty's mastery of martial arts meant that the ogres didn't stand a chance. The young man, however, was smitten.

"My lady," he asked, "what is your name?"

"Uh, Kitty," she responded, not quite sure what to make of the doe eyed boy standing there.

"Kitty, what a beautiful name," he responded as he followed her back into the bus.

"Alistaire, Kitty, any idea what just happened," Kurt asked, taking charge.

"Cross-dimensional travel triggered by something in Widget?" came the guess. "Kurt, we're going to have to study it some more."

"So, how do we get home?" Alistaire and Kitty looked at each other and shrugged, they didn't have a clue. This was not very reassuring. "Well, why don't we scout around?" Kurt suggested. The team left with the young man, who introduced himself as Prince William, in tow. Megan pointed out that he looked like a puppy dog the way he was following Kitty around.

Further up the forest trail, they encountered a scene straight out of a fairy tale, a castle guarded by a troll and a damsel in distress in the tower. Naturally they rescued the fair maiden, even caused the troll to hit himself on the head with his own club. "Sometimes I think Rachael has way too much fun," Kitty muttered as the maiden emerged from her prison. Kurt grinned.

"Thank you, My Prince," the girl gushed, "how can I ever repay you."

"Yes, yes, we will get you back home," William responded, his attention still fixed on Kitty as he got down on one knee, "Lady Kitty, would you do me the honor of being my bride?" he asked, shocking everyone including Kitty who nearly jumped back three feet.

"Do I have to be a virgin?" she asked half-jokingly eliciting a groan from those around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Queen Mother gave them sumptuous rooms in the palace. As Kitty put it, "Well, we have our own room now." Kurt could tell she was worried, she hadn't accepted William's proposal, but the Queen took his action very seriously and had tried to steer her away from the group. She gave up, eventually, and let Kitty join her friends. "What is that princess' name? Kate? Kurt, doesn't she look an awful lot like me?"

Kurt's forehead creased, "Now that you mention it, yes she does, and the captain of the guard looks like Brian, and no one's looked at me twice." Rachael stifled a laugh at the comment.

The guard chose that moment to insist that Kitty accompany them to the Queen's chambers. She sighed as she followed them. Next thing she knew she was being thrust onto a platform where a number of people were examining her with machines. She didn't have a clue as to what was going on, whispered words of William being unable to propose to the wrong woman and magic were used. Then the Queen Mother and others raised their hands and a white light blinded her.

When her feet finally touched the floor she looked and felt different. She looked older and taller. She wore a salmon pink gown that swept the floor and her hair was done up around a tiara. She was also more than happy to become William's bride. Then she heard the commotion outside; it sounded like her friends were doing battle on her behalf. She picked up her skirt and hurried outside, hoping she'd get used to wearing these long dresses.

Kitty's long stride quickly carried her outside where she announced that she was staying and marrying William. Kurt looked at her strangely sad eyes as he approached her, "Katzchen, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Elf, this is what I want," she replied softly.

He kissed her cheek, "Then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Elf," she replied. As she and William walked in the garden that afternoon, he even commented that she looked different.

That night she was attacked in her sleep by the girl who seemed to be her twin in this universe using black magic. It turned out that she was in love with William and wanted the competition out of the way. Always perceptive, Kitty quickly got to the bottom of the situation and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Kate and William, with the Queen Mother's blessing of course, became engaged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many adventures ensued across many dimensions before Kitty was separated from her friends and found her way back home. She wound back up at the townhouse in London where Brian's manservant, Jeeves, took care of her. They awaited the return of her friends. While waiting the X-Men returned from the dead and she found herself back at the mansion, catching up with her friends. The final battle between Belasco and Ilyana occurred as well and she returned to her home in Russia with her parents. Peter was relieved.

The only real downside was that there was a funeral. Doug Ramsey was killed in defending a friend in battle and everyone mourned his loss. No one wanted to see her go, but when Excalibur returned to their dimension, she felt obliged to return. They trained and worked as a team, adding several new members over the course of months. It all seemed so surreal, that is until rumors began circulating of a new virus. One that attacked mutants…

Hint: Legacy


	12. Forever Haunted

Forever Haunted

by Starsinger

Mutants are starting to fall ill, and there appears to be no way to stop it. No, still don't own them.

When the call came in Kitty was outside on the lawn of the Braddock Mansion. They had given up trying to make the lighthouse work after Kurt walked into the girl's area of the place while Rachael was changing clothes and the partition chose that moment to collapse. The addition of several other team members also made their staying there impractical. So, they moved, again. At least, Kitty reflected, I'm not sharing my own room.

"Kitty," she heard Rachael call. "Moira's on the com for you. Something about Ilyana."

Kitty's heart nearly stopped. A seven year old Ilyana had returned to the mansion with Peter a few months ago when her parents were killed by the Russian Government wanting age her and use her mutant powers. Peter had managed to rescue the little girl, but word had filtered down that she was very ill. Peter was beside himself with worry and had implored Kitty to return to the mansion. Kitty hurried back into the house and answered the com, "Yes, Moira…yeah…okay, all right, see you then."

"Brian, Kurt!" she hollered. The two men appeared, "I'm taking the jet and picking up Moira. She needs to head to New York. This virus, what are they calling it, Legacy, is taking its toll on Ilyana. Peter's going out on a mission and he wants me there." She hurried up the stairs to pack.

"Why did those two never get together?" Brian asked.

"Can't see what's in front of both of their noses," Kurt responded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty spent all of five minutes at Muir Island fending off the offers of Moira's coffee from the other psychiatrists. She finally relented, saying that Logan would appreciate it when he got back. Lockheed clung to the co-pilot's seat, just as worried about the little girl as the two women.

The first person to greet them was a girl named Jubilation Lee, and she and Kitty got along like fire and oil. Kitty finally shook the girl off and headed downstairs after moving back into her old room. Lockheed ignored Jubilee completely.

"Katya!" Ilyana squealed in Russian, "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, Snowflake. Where else would I be?" Kitty responded in Russian. Jubilee glared at her, obviously unable to understand what they were saying. "How are they treating you?"

"Good, I don't feel good," she said, coughing. Lockheed snuggled up to her as she clutched a bamf doll and the stuffed Lockheed doll in her arms. They talked for a while before Kitty excused herself, saying she needed to get something to eat.

Jubilee followed her to the kitchen and watched her rummage around the fridge. "So, where did you learn Russian?"

"The professor taught us," Kitty responded absently. She shook her head sadly, "I remember when she was a vibrant fourteen year old."

"I heard a bunch about you from Wolvie," she said, plowing right into the subject.

Kitty stopped and looked over at her, "What, you think Logan and I… Jubilee, he's like another father to me, and even if he wasn't, I'll be heading back to England, eventually."

The next few days saw them fall into a routine. Kitty read stories to Ilyana, often translating them from English into Russian. Jubilee watched somewhat jealously. She had been taking care of the little girl before Kitty arrived. Moira and Xavier worried. Ilyana's condition deteriorated as they watched as the virus attacked her mutant gene. All of the cases that they had seen had included that wracking cough. They sighed in frustration as they fought to save this little girl's life.

Then one day, Kitty helped Jubilee and Ilyana hold a strange, three way conversation. Suddenly, Ilyana started coughing and simply couldn't stop. Alarms started going off and Moira and Xavier rushed in. Unable to save her any other way Xavier placed a machine on her head that effectively kept her stable, but in a coma. This caused another fight to break out between Moira and Charles before Kitty broke in.

"What kind of life would she have on the machine," she whispered. "I know, that if there been no way that I would've come off that ventilator when I was hurt, that I wouldn't want to have lived. You fought for me, Moira. I know you wouldn't have let my body keep living if my mind was gone. I also know that you would have let me go if it meant being on that machine. Let's give Ilyana that dignity. We can't leave her like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later they held the funeral. Kitty put her stuffed dragon in the casket with the tiny girl before turning back to the seats. She saw Sam and Dani standing nearby and walked over to hug them. "I'm so sorry Sam. We shouldn't be doing this."

"It's all right, Kitty," Dani whispered as she returned the hug. "How many more are going to die before this is all over?" Kitty simply didn't know as the service began. The rest of her team had come over and they clumped together as did the other teams. Stevie Hunter showed up and managed to wedge her way beside Kitty, putting a comforting arm around her as they both stared at the casket. Strangest of all, Peter had not returned to his human form and clomped all around the grounds.

No one was particularly surprised that Magneto and the Acolytes chose that particular moment to attack. They fought, unwillingly, but they did. What did surprise them was that Peter chose to join them and left. When Jubilee finally found Kitty she was curled up in a corner of her old room, crying. "First Doug, then Ilyana, and now Peter are all gone. My best friends have left me." For the first time in her life, Jubilee put her arms around her and held her as she cried.

"Jubilee," Kitty said to her as she prepared to leave, "if you need to talk, I'm just an e-mail away or a phone call."

Things proceeded to get worse. More mutants were dying and on a trip to Rachael's dimension to help stop the war, Brian got lost. Meggan didn't take it at all well, turning into a statue beneath a nearby waterfall. Another teammate was taken away by the Shi'arian Guard. This all culminated in a frantic call for help from Muir Island, the power had gone out and the inmates were escaping. Kurt and his team, all three of them, were closest. One managed to manipulate Kurt's emotions such that he nearly killed him. Only Kitty's quick phasing intervention prevented it. That was when Xavier, Scott, and Jean showed up.

Curious, they and Moira met the plane on the tarmac. Kitty was not at all happy when they explained the purpose of their visit, "So, you want me to give Peter up, to betray him. Why me? Why not Angelica? She was much closer to him than I was."

"No, Kitty, you are. You've always been," Scott said. "Look, we might have just let make this choice if it weren't for the head wound he suffered. It's not only preventing him from going back to human form, we feel it's affecting his actions and choices."

Kitty shook her head, phasing through the chair and into the basement. Why did they come to her? _Katherine, please, _Xavier implored, _Peter needs our help. You haven't been my student for a long time, but I'm not above…_

_Then treat me like an adult, Professor. I'm not a child anymore._

_You're right, you're not. I apologize, please, help us help Peter._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty sat on an outcrop of stone on the outside edge of the island. She waited. She wasn't sure this would work. She and Peter hadn't been all that close since Dallas. Jean shared the conversation she was having with Rachael with Kitty to keep her mind occupied. As it was, Peter's appearance made her miss Jean's startling announcement. He was here.

He started to lecture her about Magneto's virtues before he noticed the tears that streamed down her face as he suddenly realized that she wasn't coming with him. Strong arms clapped him from behind as an inhibitor was placed on his head, keeping him from moving. Rachael transported him to the lab where they would heal his wound. Kitty saw the look on his face and knew that she would never forget the look of betrayal that he gave her.

Her powers made his metal malleable enough for the laser that Scott put out to do its work. Xavier told him to power down. Peter, more than a little scared, did so, Kitty never leaving his side. After weeks of self-torture, he finally wept, "I should have been there. I should have been there."

Kitty looked down at him, "You **were** there, Peter, in her every thought. You were the smile on her face, the light in her eyes. You were there in **every way** that **truly counted**," she held him, comforting him. She let him cry as his weight and her kneeling position caused her legs to cramp. He had to help her up. He chose to return with the Acolytes, and true to their word, no one tried to stop him. He approached Kitty one last time. She looked up into his eyes, put her hand on his right cheek, and kissed his left cheek. She couldn't watch as he left.

Jean handed Kitty a package as they walked back in, "It's from me and Jubilee. We thought you might like it."

Kurt and Rachael looked at each other as they heard a burst of laughter come from down the hall. When they next saw her, she wore a yellow and blue uniform with a big X on the right shoulder, "Jean, are you two trying to tell me something?"

"Well, Katzchen, your other outfit was showing its age," he commented, admiring. Even Scott was ogling, well, until Jean slapped him upside the head.

The coming weeks would bring Jean and Scott's wedding, the return of Brian Braddock and Meggan, and the disappearance, but none of that would make her forget that day's events.

The next chapter brings Wisdom.


	13. With Patience Comes WisdomSometimes

With Patience Comes Wisdom Sometimes

by Starsinger

Okay, I couldn't resist all the puns, it's that man's last name. Not his fault, granted, but there's no telling how much fun I'll have while he's around. If you're a Kete fan, here we go. If you're a Kiotr fan, well, I didn't write this stuff, originally, and still don't own this stuff, so don't sue me. Excalibur did not make it easy for him when he first came there. I'm not making it any easier on him.

Wisdom meant many things to many people. For some it comes with age. For others it came in the form of three men who visited a baby in Bethlehem many years ago. For Kitty, it was a British spy with whom Excalibur got stuck. Naturally, his name was Pete. "Why do I always get stuck with guys named Peter who happen to have foreign accents," she muttered to herself. Excalibur had been called to London, and she stood in the Parliament building waiting for Brian. She was also stuck with Wisdom.

Besides, if he were really wise he wouldn't smoke. Kurt strolled back into the room as Kitty sighed with relief, "I need some air," she muttered to Elf as she headed out the door. Unfortunately, Wisdom decided he wanted to join her.

"I need a smoke, Kit," he said with a grin. He knew he was getting on her nerves. They only got him to come along when he got in Moira's way one too many times and she threatened to sedate him so she could perform medical experiments using Shia'rian machines she'd never used before on him. This wasn't an empty threat considering what she kept in the basement. Kitty honestly didn't know he could run that fast. "I have a question, is MacTaggart always that harsh?"

"She must like you," Kitty mused. "She threatened to have Sebastian Shaw dropped into the middle of the Atlantic if he didn't come with her and Brian last year." She watched his face blanch as she kept her mouth shut. She didn't like to discuss the circumstances that brought them both here that time. The other newest team member was a much easier fit. Rahne tagged along beside them with a grin. With a grin he slung his arms around both girls' shoulders, their reactions were very different and very surprising. Rahne dropped his arm with a grin and told him not to do it again. Kitty nearly came unhinged, he watched her stop, breathe deeply for several minutes, and turn back the way they came, leaving him confused.

"Look, it's not my business to tell ye wha' happened to her. Let's just say that you shouldn't touch her without her invitation. One of our menfolk might do something you'll regret." He gave her a penetrating look, "I know ye dinnae do anything wrong. Just trust me when I say gi' her some time."

Pete knew what her actions meant, he'd seen the reactions of women who'd been abused by men. He vowed to be more careful in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right, Kit, be blunt with me: rape or molested," he confronted her later that day.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she yelled storming out of the room.

Meggan poked her head in, "Pete, leave it alone. If she's ever ready to tell you, she will. I will tell you that the perpetrator was begging her forgiveness not that long ago."

Unfortunately, he started treating her like glass. Kitty finally gave him an exasperated look, "Pete, I'm not going to break. I can take care of myself. I don't need you hovering over me all day. Just do me a favor and respect my boundaries, like my bedroom door," she said closing the door in his face.

"Wisdom, what di ya think ye're doin pesterin' the poor girl!" he heard behind him. He stiffened. MacTaggart was not someone to be trifled with. The fact that she had the only known case of human Legacy Virus didn't help her temper any. He walked, fuming. He'd never be part of the team, he knew. He worked for Black Air and he was just being tolerated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days abused him of any notion that he'd be accepted. They all went out drinking, leaving him in charge of the security guard in charge of the psychiatrist left in charge of the patients. Rahne was the only one who wasn't hostile to him, she was even sympathetic when she found him banging his head against a wall. "I'd invite ye out fer a drink, but I cannae pilot that plane, can ye?" He shook his head. They ended up going outside and watching the weather having its way with the world.

"Wisdom!" he heard Kurt bellow from the door, "You've got a call!"

Rahne walked him stalk into the com room and minutes later hurry out, "I need to borrow the plane, oh, and a pilot. I have business in London."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow as another voice sounded behind, "I'll take him, not like I have anything better to do." He turned to find Kitty standing behind him. She stalked toward the hangar leaving him to trail behind her. Hours later she wasn't at all surprised to find them sitting in one of the seedier bars in London. "One of your nicer hangouts, Wisdom?" she asked caustically.

"Tink should have been here by now," he muttered while he nursed a beer. She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at her watch nodding. "Ya know Pryde, I'm going to pester you until you tell me what happened."

"Well, I hope you enjoy not having your questions answered," came the reply. She looked up someone slipped a piece of paper on the table. "It's for you," she said tersely.

He read the paper, eyes going wide, "We're leaving."

Back aboard the plane they headed south. Kitty commented that it was as much in the middle of nowhere as you got for an island. Pete chuckled, "Look, we get in, get the info downloaded onto the flash drive you take everywhere with you and we get out, piece of cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nothing was ever a piece of cake for a mutant. They got in all right, downloaded everything onto the flash drive, and just before he kissed her guards broke in and grabbed him. He yelled at her to go and that he would be all right. She shook her head, "Come on Pryde, job to do. That near kiss was just your hormones, and we don't leave anyone behind, even if he's Black Air."

Finding him was the problem, not getting him out. It seemed like it took hours to find him and rig the place to blow. The government was not going to be happy with her if they knew. She held his hand as they walked out, her power allowing flying debris to pass through them harmlessly. She started the plane and put it on auto-pilot before taking off her belt and gloves and turning to face him. He watched her intensely as finally the story came tumbling out of her mouth.

He approached her and gently put his hand on her face raising it to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Kit, no one deserves that. If I'd been Brian I'd have dropped him in the middle of the Atlantic regardless. I stumbled across a picture of you while you'd been hurt and knew something bad…" his voice trailed off as he leaned forward and kissed her. Startled, she responded by reflexively opening her mouth to his probing tongue. "I'm not going to push you, if you don't…" she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. He lead her to back of the plane.


	14. Pete vs Pete

Pete vs Pete

by Starsinger

We know the story, Peter came to Muir Island hoping to rekindle a relationship with Kitty only to find her in the arms of another Pete. Well, this isn't going to go that direction, Peter's still coming, Pete's just going to find out how many "big brothers" Kitty has. Well, okay, that's not including Logan. No, still don't own them.

The floor of the plane was cold, Pete noticed. His bare backside rested against it. Kitty's warm body snuggled up to him; his pants formed a pillow under his head. His arm stroked her bare back as he wondered how he managed to get this lucky. He kissed her forehead just as the proximity alert buttons started going off in the cockpit. She quickly got up and walked into the cockpit. He heard her voice as she spoke to someone. "We'd better get dressed," she called. We'll be landing in about fifteen minutes."

Pete grabbed his clothes, hopping around on one leg as he attempted to put his pants back on, "Thanks for the warning, luv."

Kitty laughed, he loved the sound of her laugh, "I never would have figured you for a boxers man." She kissed him before she bent over to pick up her own clothes.

"Kit, keep that up, and we'll be so late Kurt will be popping in here to find out what's taking so long."

"Yeah, well, just be glad Logan's not down there. He'd know instantly what we've been up to," Pete grimaced. Of all Kitty's self-appointed guardians there were two he didn't want to piss off: Logan and Peter Rasputin. They were both bigger than him.

Fortunately it was late and no one was around besides the security guard and the occasional sleepy psychiatrist. They reached her room and she didn't give him a choice, she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into her room. For the second time that day he found himself fiddling with the zipper of her costume while she sighed as he managed the downward pull and reached in for the treasures hidden there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days garnered them long, knowing looks from the women, and head scratching from the guys. Finally, one night Pete suggested they go visit the local pub. She found Brian and Meggan in their room and was immediately interrogated by Meggan about what was going on. The disgruntled look on Brian's face spoke volumes about what he thought about "girl talk". Next she encountered Kurt and his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton, who was also a recent addition to the team. Kurt's face grew dark as Kitty told him that she wanted to discuss Pete's position on the team.

So, Kitty, Pete, Kurt, Amanda, Brian, Meggan, Douglock, Moira and Rahne piled onto the plane. As Kitty piloted the plane toward the mainland Brian made a comment that had Kitty exclaim, "Brian, you drunk-proofed the plane?!" causing everyone to laugh.

The pub they reached was once owned by Moira's father, and was used to unusual people coming in and out. So accustomed to it that the barmaid commented that not even blue fur would keep Kurt warm and offered him some whiskey. The convivial evening continued even when Kitty and Pete announced that they were in love. Moira even slurred that that was nice, very nice. Kurt and Brian took Pete into the bathroom and had the obligatory talk about what would happen to various body parts if he hurt Kitty. As they returned to the room they found Douglock staring perplexed up at the women as they performed the Can-Can atop a table.

The three couples ended the evening outside the Muir Island facility smooching under the full moon while Moira, for some strange drunken reason, tried to keep Rahne's innocence by covering her eyes. Pete reluctantly let go of his girlfriend as she went inside and he decided to stay outside and smoke. No one noticed the hulking figure in the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty stood in the kitchen, seriously contemplating Moira's "coffee" when she thought she heard Pete call her name. She found herself putting down the coffee cup and hurrying toward the door just as Kurt and Brian picked up her agitation and asked what was wrong. She opened the door expecting almost anything other than what she saw. Peter was here, talking very seriously to Pete about politics. "Peter?" she whispered, almost not believing her eyes. "Peter! Oh my god it is you." The giant turned as Kitty rushed over giving him a big hug.

"Why didn't you call and tell us you were coming?" Brian broke in as many other questions joined in. Pete was looking decidedly embarrassed as he stood on the outside of the group looking in.

"Well, it was a last minute thing. I decided I wanted a fresh start somewhere else. I hope you don't mind…" he trailed off looking over at Wisdom.

"No, of course we don't mind. Who'd have thought we'd have two Pete's join the team on the same night," Kurt replied with a grin for the Brit.

Kitty slipped herself under Pete's arm, "Gave you the third degree?" He nodded, "I told you I had a lot of big brothers. He's my best friend," she sighed. They wandered back into the facility to locate another room for Peter. A job made much easier when Pete volunteered to move out of his room. No one asked where he was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete had had enough. He thought she'd loved him. When she couldn't open up to him about the last mission and she'd made google eyes at Fallon it was the last straw. He stood at the dock fuming, waiting for the boat when he heard Moira call his name.

"What di ye think yuir doin' Wisdom? Are ye jus' gonna leave them like that?"

"Leave what, you Scottish Harridan. Someone who really doesn't love me? Who cares for that flying rat more than me?"

He watched as she took deep breaths, controlling her temper, "And what are ye gonna tell ye're son when he's old enough to understand that ye abandoned his mother?"

Grin, gotcha


	15. Pregancy Blues

Pregnancy Blues

by Starsinger

Kitty's pregnancy hormones kick in and Pete bears the brunt of it. What? Did you think I'd write him so he was a selfish idiot? I'm not that cruel. Besides, I actually don't mind Pete. I'm currently working on a piece of original fiction which is going up on another website (check my author's page to find it if you're curious), so updates to this story will be sporadic. I won't forget it, I promise. No, still don't own them.

Kitty threw back the covers and pushed herself into an upright position with a groan. She reached over and whacked the lump sleeping beside her, "Your son had better be worth all of this." Lockheed sneezed his thoughts on the subject from his position at the foot of the bed. He and Wisdom had come to an understanding. It was one that didn't involve Pete trying to strangle him, or Lockheed trying to hide Pete's clothes at the top of the conning towers at the northern most tip of the island.

Pete rolled over and cracked open his left eye as his fiancée waddled her way into the bathroom. He remembered that fateful night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you mad? I don't have a son!?"

Moira pursed her lips, "Not yet, Wisdom, dinnae gimme tha' look. She doesna know. She came in feeling off this morning and I couldnae find anything wrong. I finally ran that last test tonight…" her voice trailed off as Pete sat heavily on the ground.

His hand reached for his chin, rubbing it as he thought, and "I can't leave now, can I?" He flinched from the woman's hard stare, "Yes, I know it's mine. Kitty isn't the type to cheat. If I didn't know better I'd say loyalty is her middle name. I'll be back in three days," he finished before he boarded the boat. Three days later he closeted himself with Kurt, Peter, and Brian on his return to the island before he presented Kitty with a Diamond ring on bended knee. He begged for her forgiveness and asked her to be his bride.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

According to Kitty and Moira he had been an absolute gentleman ever since. He cut down on his drinking and never smoked around Kitty. They were both due in Peter's study later that day for a portrait, and he had blanched when informed that they would both be nude. Kitty didn't even bat an eye. When questioned she told him that she'd posed for Peter before in the nude. When Pete proceeded to splutter she also told him that her friends Ororo and Angelica had been present to make sure no improprieties could be construed.

"Pete, I hadn't met you back then, I was still living in the states," she told him as she wrapped a robe around her belly. "Pete, he's an artist, just humor him." She pressed up against him, giving him a long kiss. The baby took that moment to make his presence known by kicking both of them. Kitty chuckled, "See, even he agrees." Pete chuckled, unable to argue with both of them as he pulled on a robe and followed her out the door, Lockheed following him.

They made a strange caravan walking down to the studio that Moira had set aside for Peter. She'd commented that the island could use a little culture. So Peter had them both strip. He placed Pete behind Kitty and had his arm wrapped around her breasts like a brassiere. He placed Pete's left hand on Kitty's belly and her left hand went on top of that showing off the ring. When he had arranged them to his satisfaction he sat and started to sketch. The result was a warm and tender moment between the three of them.

Then he had them get dressed and sat Pete on the couch. Kitty had lie down on her back with her head in Pete's lap. When they were done late that afternoon, Pete had to admit that the larger man had phenomenal talent.

That night the team made another trip to the local pub. Kitty was the designated pilot and she and Rahne spent a good part of the night in a corner watching the rest of the team. "Can ye believe Brian drunk-proofed the plane?"

"Well, yes, considering. Hey, Rahne, I'll show you when we get back to the plane. I've programmed it so all you have to do is punch a button and it'll get us home. I really need to teach you how to fly a plane." Rahne gave her a long sideways look. "Look, they made sure I knew how to fly it, why not you?"

A sudden commotion caught their attention as Brian stood up, holding Meggan's hand. "Everyone, may I have your attention? I have something I need to ask," he got down on one knee. "Meggan, you have stuck by me when most people were driven away. You've loved me unconditionally, and taught me how to do the same. Will you do me the honor and become my wife?" The ring he proffered was a beautiful large diamond surrounded by tiny sapphires that matched Meggan's eyes. All Meggan could do was nod as Kitty and Rahne got up and wandered over to offer their congratulations.

Pete came over and slipped an arm around Kitty's shoulders, "Two weddings? Or maybe we should make it one." Kitty smiled and bussed him on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The speed with which the Braddock's wedding was organized squashed Pete's notion of a double wedding. Kitty was not walking down the aisle seven months pregnant. Meggan had even found a Maid of Honor dress for Kitty that was dark enough to help conceal her expanding waist line, but a week before the wedding Pete was called away by a cry for help from a friend.

"I don't like this," Kitty said as they said good-bye.

"Don't worry, luv. I'll be back. I'm not going to miss the birth of our son," he kissed her. "Peter, take care of her for me, all right?" the larger man nodded his promise. As Pete got on the boat, Kitty had the terrible feeling that she would never see him again.

The wedding was a splendid as only someone from the British upper classes can have. Meggan was radiant and Kitty waddled. Piotr escorted her down the aisle. Lockheed sat next to Moira whose coughing caused much concern around her. All the pomp and circumstance caused many a tear and as the couple kissed an almost mystical light surrounded them. During the reception a note was handed to Kitty who placed it on the table without looking at it. When Meggan threw the bouquet Kitty found herself with it. Somehow, Peter ended up with the garter. Lockheed may have had something to do with it.

Kitty picked up the note and read it. When Peter looked over he saw tears running down her face as she put the note back down and walked outside the reception hall. Curious, he wandered over and read:

Kitty,

Ah'm sorry. Pete Wisdom was killed in a mission this morning rescuing his friend, Tink.

Sam Guthrie

Peter put the note down and rushed out the door. He found her outside sobbing quietly. She looked up as he cleared his throat, "I knew he shouldn't have gone. He promised he'd be here when the baby was born."

Peter stood there helplessly, aware that someone else, however inadvertently, had broken this woman's heart. His heart lurched as she clutched at her abdomen and went to her knees, "Peter, get Moira! Something's wrong with the baby!"

Can't make things easy, can I? Stay tuned.


	16. Tragedy

Tragedy

by Starsinger

Please don't be put off by the title. The baby is fine. Kitty's just stuck in bed for the rest of her pregnancy. No, still don't own them.

"Kitty?" Moira's voice seemed far away. "Peter, lay her down. I need to examine her. What brought this on, do ye know?" Kitty found herself on her back, knees bent as Moira had her hands all over her abdomen. "There's some blood, I dinnae think her membranes have ruptured, though. Dear God, I thought that this would be one promise that man would keep," she heard regret in the woman's voice. "All right, let's get her down to the lab where I can find out what's going on."

Peter gently gathered her up in his arms and followed Moira downstairs. It seemed like hours before Moira finally announced her verdict. "The baby is fine. I'm going err on the side of caution and put ye on bed rest until further notice."

"I can't do this," Kitty burst out. "It was one thing when Pete was here! I can't raise this child on my own!"

"Kitty, calm down, the less stress the better," she saw Meggan and Brian looking at each other. Meggan had miscarried three months before Brian proposed. "I'm sure a solution will present itself. Peter, take her up to her room, and, I dinnae care if ye have to move into that room, I want her off her feet except for bathroom trips and to change clothes."

As Peter carried Kitty off with Lockheed supervising Moira looked at Meggan and Brian with curious eyes, "What are ye two planning?"

"We'll take the baby if she doesn't want it…" Meggan blurted out. Moira rubbed her eyes tiredly. It had been a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty rolled over onto her back, she hated being stuck in bed again. She'd talked long and hard with Brian and Meggan before coming to a hard decision. She was too young and couldn't give the baby the life he deserved. Brian and Meggan could, and would love him. Soon, the regretful decision had been made to break up the team. Rahne stayed with Moira at Muir Island. Kurt and Peter went back to the states to Xavier's. Brian and Meggan had agreed to help clean up the Hellfire Club and were out on business. Kitty was stuck at Braddock Townhouse with an entire staff of excited servants waiting on her hand and foot.

Kitty reached for the remote and turned on the television, "Again, top news tonight, Muir Island facility has suffered major damage from unknown sources. Reports are that Dr. Moira MacTaggart was working on a cure for the Legacy Virus, a deadly disease wreaking havoc in the mutant community, when the attack occurred. Unconfirmed reports say that Dr MacTaggart died in the attack."

Kitty blindly reached for the phone, dialing the number she knew all too well, Kurt answered, "Is it true, Kurt? Is Moira dead?"

She heard a heavy sigh on the other end, "Yes, Katzchen, it's true. She managed to give the information for the cure to Charles before she died. Kitty, relax, Logan and I are coming out in a couple of days to see you. He needs the distraction too. Peter's fine."

"I just have too much time on my hands, Kurt. I know Jeeves means well, but I can barely see over my belly anymore."

"I wish I could help with the cabin fever, Kitty. You've only got another month to go. Hey, Ororo wants to know if she can come along." Kitty consented. An hour later Brian showed up with Rahne in tow. Kitty patted the bed beside her and the girl immediately curled up beside her a hand resting on Kitty's belly. Brian left. Kitty found an old monster movie on television and left it on for the mindless entertainment value. Kitty soon heard soft snoring as Rahne fell asleep.

Mandy, the maid that had taken charge of Kitty upon her arrival, came in with lunch. Kitty carefully pushed herself into a sitting position, trying not to wake Rahne as she mouthed, "Thank you," to the older woman.

When Kitty finally went into labor a month later Brian and Meggan were ecstatic. They had a nurse midwife come in and deliver the baby. Seven hours of painful labor and young Peter, named for his father, was born. Kitty signed the adoption papers regretfully, looking at the tiny child with love and was promised that she'd be the favorite aunt.

Kitty packed to return to the United States two weeks after Peter was born only to receive another shock as Kurt called her, "Kitty, I'm sorry to tell you this. Peter died tonight. He took the cure to the Legacy Virus and died releasing its cure."

At that moment Kitty changed her plans. She asked Brian and Meggan to forward her stuff to her mother's in Deerfield and flew back to New York. Peter's final wishes had been that he was cremated and taken back to Siberia to have his ashes scattered across Lake Baikal. She spent an hour with Kurt, "I can't do this anymore, Kurt, I'm sorry. Give this to Professor Xavier," she said, giving him a letter. "I'll let you know my address when I'm settled." She hugged him, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just can't do it anymore," she repeated.

Kurt nodded sadly as he watched her leave, he knew he'd see her again, it was just a matter of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chicago University, Kitty sighed as she entered the dorm. This is my chance to be normal. Her mother gave her a gentle push as she moved forward. They found her room and entered to find a young woman standing there. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin, she was petite and pretty. She was also very nice and outgoing, "Kitty? Hi, I'm your roommate Lisa Guerrero Sanchez, call me Lisa."

Kitty shook her hand and set her suitcases in a corner and began to unpack. Unexpectedly she found her uniform at the bottom of the luggage.

"Wow, is that real?" Lisa asked with big eyes.

"No, just a costume," she replied putting it away quietly with the rest of her stuff.


	17. College

College

by Starsinger

Kitty tries to adjust to "normal" life, and discovers that her new roommate might be a mutant as well. No, still don't own them.

Kitty and Lisa sat on the lawn of the commons drinking coffee. Lisa was talking excitedly, "So, we got the apartment. I got that job. I can't believe it!"

Kitty laughed, "Are you sure you're not a mutant? Not many first year biology majors get jobs with the CSI."

Lisa sobered, "To be honest I think I am. When I was thirteen I walked into a building that had burned out some sixty years before with my friends. All they saw was a burned out hulk, I saw someone sneaking into a whole building and setting the fire." Kitty turned and stared at her, how easy it was to hide with such an inconspicuous talent. "My uncle was an arson investigator with the Dallas Fire Department. He started taking me with him to see what I could discern. I kept them from wasting their time on so many fires. I can't see faces, but I can see actions."

Kitty glanced at her watch, "Oh, great, I've gotta get to work. See you back home. I'll help you pack then."

Kitty spent the better part of the evening fending off patrons at the bar where she worked and walked back home. It was almost the end of the school year and she had changed a lot. She spent the first semester angry and bitter with life while immersed in the engineering program in Chicago. A dust up with the Friends of Humanity caused her to take an enforced psychiatry class over the winter break and changed the course of her college career. She entered the psychiatry program and found herself satisfied with the way she went.

The shock came when she got home and discovered Lisa looking at a picture of the Braddocks. Peter was growing into a beautiful baby and at just over one year in age, Kitty knew that the decision to let Brian and Meggan adopt him was the right one. "Beautiful family, Kitty. Is that your brother?" Lisa asked pointing to Brian.

"No, the baby is my son," Kitty sighed. "I got pregnant young, and while the father was willing to do the right thing, he died unexpectedly. Brian and Meggan adopted him." Kitty smiled at the picture, "I'm his favorite Aunt."

Tears sprang to Lisa's eyes at her words, she wiped her eyes as she cleared her throat, "What do you feel about getting a pet?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Lisa brought home a ferret. Kitty didn't blink an eye, after having a dragon for a friend, what was a ferret. Kitty glanced over at the Siamese cat sprawled across her bed. Lockheed, that crazy dragon, had found her and accepted the image inducer that kept Lisa from guessing Kitty's secret. Lisa was a groupie if X-Men had groupies. She knew that Shadowcat had a pet dragon. Lockheed didn't actually mind, he thought the ferret, Prissy, was a lot of fun and they spent hours chasing each other through the apartment.

When Kurt stopped by later that week he commented that the ferret figured in with their personalities. On the other hand, in spite of the image inducer Kurt wore, Prissy decided he was the best thing ever leaving everyone in stitches. After Lisa left for work Lockheed flew over to Kurt and snuggled up. "You didn't have to come out," Kitty said.

"You sounded like you needed a shoulder, Kitty. Have you found out anything about this Peter look-a-like."

Kitty grinned, "Yeah, his name is Daniel Wyzchenko. He's a cop whose grand-parents migrated here from Poland in the early twenties. When I showed him Peter's picture I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head." Kitty collected hair strands from Lisa's brush, "Here, there should be something Hank can work with to find out if Lisa's gift is a mutation."

Kurt nodded, "Should be. Are you sure that she can do it?"

"Kurt, I've seen it in action. She described a crime scene down to where they could find the shotgun shells last week. It was the first time she'd been there," Kitty sighed. "I wonder what it's like to have a mutation so small that you can grow up normally. I'm going to England next week to see Pete. You want to send anything with me?"

"No, Katzchen, I think you can manage without me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three and a half years proved to be a struggle. Kitty's temper often threatened to get the best of her. These circumstances weren't helped by the death of her father in Genosha, or so many mutants waking up without their powers. Neither Kitty nor Lisa was affected by the decimation. It turned out that Lisa indeed was a mutant a fact that Kitty kept to herself. The biggest shock came from yet another note from Sam Guthrie:

Kitty,

As unusual as this may sound, Pete Wisdom is not dead. He'll be contacting you soon.

Sam

When he did so it was in person and as they sat on the couch Prissy took an immediate dislike to the man and ran out of the room. "Pete," Kitty said. She reached around to the back of her neck and unfastened the necklace on which she had kept the ring that he'd given her years earlier. "I think you should have this."

"Have things changed between us that much, Kit?" he asked sadly.

"I'm in a different place now, Pete. I'm sorry. Have you seen your son?" she asked. He looked up, startled, "He's Brian and Meggan's oldest son, Peter."

"No wonder they offered me a place on the New Excalibur," a knock sounded at the door as Kitty got up to answer it. A courier handed Kitty a letter that she signed for. "I thought he looked a lot like you. He's got the same eyes," he finished.

"I don't believe this. I'm this close to graduating and they're trying to get me back!" Kitty exclaimed. She slammed the letter down and got up moving to the window.

Pete picked up the letter, the gist of it was Scott was recalling her back to the mansion, trying to get her to join the X-Men under the cover of offering her a teaching position. "What'll you do, luv?"

"I'm refusing. I'm not working with **that woman**," Pete didn't need to ask which one she referred to. "I'll tell them I was one of those who were depowered, that'll get **her** off my back anyway."

Pete frowned, he knew that it wasn't the truth, he also knew better than to argue with her. "Whatever you think best, luv," he finished. He left the next day.

Graduate Kitty did. Kurt kidded that he had to call her "Doc" now that she was a psychiatrist. The craziness of the day was only topped by the excited gyration of Prissy and a job offer from Rahne who was intent on rebuilding Muir Island. That night, as she relaxed with Lisa, unable to make up her mind, SWORD showed up at her front door.


	18. When Best Friends Fall in Love

When Best Friends Fall in Love There's Nothing Better

by Starsinger

When we were discussing this story idea on LJ months ago, someone, I think it was Jeremy Harper, either that or Kirayoshi (please let me know), said when "Best friends fall in love, there's nothing better." I agree. The only character here that's actually mine is Lisa, everyone else is owned by Marvel. If you wish to use Lisa, please give me credit and let me know.

Kitty looked up as she heard the voice, "We're looking for Katherine Pryde."

"May I ask who's calling?" Lisa asked politely.

"I'm Agent Chirod with SWORD," came the reply.

Kitty emerged from the kitchen, "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with SWORD."

"Sentient World Observation and Response Department, we're loosely associated with SHIELD. Although I'm sure Nick Fury would disagree with that," the man replied as the cup in Kitty's hand clattered to the floor. "Ms Pryde, we need your help."

"I can't get away from them, can I?" Kitty whispered. Lisa found herself stumbling over to the couch and sitting down hard as Lockheed, Kitty's Siamese cat, flew from the kitchen table to Kitty's shoulder. "What's going on? Why do you need my help?"

The story that poured forth from the man's mouth was almost too incredible to believe. They had enlisted the help of an alien by the name of Ord for research on Breakworld and into mutants. In exchange he used a mutant trapped beneath Benetech to create a "cure" for the mutant disease. Scott's X-Men team rescued the mutant and after much blundering they found themselves on their way to Ord's homeworld, Breakworld, to stop a missile capable of destroying Earth.

Kitty looked up, "Who was trapped beneath Benetech?" Silence greeted the statement, "Tell me who or I'm going nowhere!"

"Peter Rasputin," came the embarrassed reply.

Kitty found a barstool before sitting down, "Peter," she whispered. Lockheed crooned into her ear.

They handed her a bag as she looked into it the agent spoke, "This is the costume Mr. Summers had planned for you upon your return to Xavier's. We're hoping you can talk Mr. Richards into loaning us a plane, we don't seem to have another way of getting out there."

Lisa watched as Kitty grabbed the bag, proffered cell phone and disappeared into her room. She excused herself and wandered back to her own room pausing only when she realized that Kitty hadn't bothered to open the door. "Shadowcat," she whispered. When she came out of her room she was wearing Kitty's old Excalibur uniform as Kitty was pulling on her boots.

Kitty looked up, "You're not serious."

Lisa watched as Kitty detached the "harness" from Lockheed and the dragon appeared before her eyes. "Please Kitty, let me come along. I called Danny, he's going to look after Prissy. I am a mutant, you know."

Kitty smiled grimly, "Yes, Lisa, I'm very well aware of that. You remind me a lot of Doug. All right, you can come too. Reed said that he'll meet us at the Baxter Building. They've scanned a large object moving in from the orbit of Pluto and it looks like it's on a direct course for Earth. He's ordered two planes, one of us will go pick up the team on Breakworld, and we'll be seeing what we can do about stopping that missile."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," Lisa murmured, "that's a big missile.

At five miles long it looked less like a missile and more like something else Kitty couldn't put her finger on. Kurt sat in front of her as she tapped into Danger's program to talk to Hank. "Hank, I'm not getting any readings other than mass and trajectory and speed on this thing. Are you sure it's a missile? If I didn't know better I'd swear there wasn't anything electronic about at all."

"I think it's a bullet, Kitty. Look, do you have medical facilities on board? We have an agent here who's critically injured. She needs immediate attention."

"The other plane has a stasis tube, Hank. Put the agent in there, we'll be able to help them when we're finished," she heard him sigh as he agreed. "Hey, Hank, don't let the others know I'm aboard this ship, please." She watched amused as Lisa fended off Kurt's advances. Some things never changed. He was still a ladies' man. In spite of her protestations and Kurt's appearance, she seemed to be quite seriously flirting back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight was over, the missile deflected. Agent Brand lay in a nearby bed, having barely survived the operation Kitty and Hank performed to save her life. Breakworld, in spite of a rather wild prophecy, was intact. Kurt was still chasing Lisa all over the ship. Kitty grinned, she had tried to warn her. Kitty heard a groan as Scott and Emma entered the room, "Hello, Scott."

"Depowered, huh?" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"You know why I refused, Scott," Kitty replied glancing behind him at the shadowy figure clad in white hovering in the doorway. "Besides, Rahne made a very attractive offer if I finished degree."

Peter stopped in the corridor, hearing that voice. He stopped and stared, it was her. He wasn't dreaming. It was her face he dreamed of every night at Benetech and every day since he'd been rescued. Emma seemed to hear him sigh, "Make your move Peter, if you don't you'll regret it."

Peter strode into the infirmary hearing Scott say, "Is there any way we can convince you to come back to Xavier's?" She had just opened her mouth to reply when Peter swept her up into his arms and kissed her. Scott watched amused as her eyes opened really wide and her arms came in an automatic defensive posture before she realized who it was. She almost went limp in Peter's arms before they broke off the kiss. "It's about time," Scott said and was joined by a chorus as all the heroes on board had crowded into the infirmary agreed with him.

"Okay, Scott, throw Peter into the mix, and you'll have beaten Rahne's offer," Peter enthusiastically agreed with another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night…

"Peter, do you need any help negotiating?"

"Huh? Scott, it's the middle of the night."

"Scott, leave them alone," a thump was heard over the intercom. "Peter doesn't need any help in that department." A click sounded as the intercom turned off.

Kitty yawned beside him, "You know, I think I could get to like Emma."


	19. Best Buds

Best Buds

by Starsinger

Okay, after creating Prissy and Lisa, I couldn't leave this story that way. Go figure. No, still don't own them.

This was the bestest place Prissy'd ever been. She and her humans and bestest buddy, Lockheed, had moved in here and it had lots of stairs, and little human kids who played with her. Her plastic tube wound down the stair, made a right turn and down another set of steps. One of her humans got in bed every night with a big man who she liked. He had the biggest socks that she could turn into toys when he wasn't looking.

Prissy ran headlong down her tube and into the foyer. She ran smack into another man. He was big, hairy, and smelled like a wild animal. She bounced back a few steps and looked up at him. He looked down at her quizzically before she decided she liked him and swarmed up his leg and up onto his shoulder.

"Ya got strange taste in men, bud," he told her. He walked down another set of stairs scratching her head. She snuggled up to his neck as he entered another room. There was a woman stretched out on a bed, sleeping. Both of Prissy's humans and Lockheed were down here. She bounded down the man's legs and chased after Lockheed. She thought he looked even better now that he didn't have that silly thing that made him look like a cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty, Lisa, and Logan watched the pair bound out the door. "Now, why didn't I think of a ferret?" Logan asked with a laugh.

Kitty looked up, a glint in her eye, "Too much trouble, Logan. You'd run out of socks!"


End file.
